


Une vie désespérée

by LadySybille



Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Post-Seine, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et voilà  ! Antoine est mort ! Le bel inspecteur Antoine Lefebvre est mort !Maintenant, il faut vivre.Peut-être est-il temps de payer ses dettes ? N'est-ce-pas inspecteur Javert ?





	1. SCÈNE I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'inspecteur Javert ressuscite le temps de la vengeance.  
> Il sera content Jondrette !

Le divisionnaire de la police de Paris, François Javert, se présenta en pleine nuit, dans un état d'épuisement intense, le regard fou et les vêtements froissés, à l'immeuble de la rue des Vertus où il logeait encore il y avait à peine quelques semaines de cela.

Il fit peur à Mme Dubois, son ancienne logeuse.

« M. Javert ?, demanda-t-elle, alarmée. C'est vous ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Mon appartement est-il loué ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas encore cherché de locataires. Je...

\- Parfait ! Je le prends. Les clés, je vous prie.

\- Mais, M. Javert, vous ne pouvez pas...

\- Les clés ! »

Il avait lancé le dernier ordre sur un ton autoritaire qui fit pâlir la vieille femme. Elle chercha les clés dans son propre appartement et les tendit à Javert. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête et monta l'escalier.

Il ouvrit la porte, la referma avec soin et, là, dans le calme de son ancien appartement, il se laissa enfin aller. Il fléchit les genoux et tomba à terre. Il pleurait. Amèrement.

Antoine était mort ! Son Antoine, l'homme qu'il aimait, le seul. Il était enfin puni. Mais pourquoi tuer Antoine ? C'était lui, le pêcheur !

Javert se releva comme un automate, il devait mourir, c'était bien cela ? C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui ? Depuis le début ? Ce que la Seine n'avait pas réussi à accomplir, il allait le faire lui-même. Vite et bien ! Comme toujours !

Puis, alors qu'il sortait fébrilement le pistolet de sa poche pour le porter à sa tempe, la rougir comme celle d'Antoine, il eut le sentiment que ce n'était pas fini.

Il aurait la vengeance !

Il jeta l'arme sur le sol et voulut se lever, mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter et il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

Décidément, s'évanouir devenait une habitude chez lui !

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain, ce fut pour découvrir qu'il était couché dans son ancien lit. On lui avait retiré l'uniforme. Après un moment de surprise, le désespoir et la tristesse revinrent de plus belle et Javert pleura à nouveau, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir les murs de son ancien appartement.

« Chut ! Voyons, calmez-vous, inspecteur ! »

Javert, effrayé, ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Sœur Eulalie, l'amie du docteur Vernet, assise à son chevet, dans sa robe de nonne. Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Décidément, nous nous retrouvons aux moments les plus critiques, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? »

Il se sentait mal, affamé mais un peu reposé, tout de même. La fatigue ne pesait plus sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb.

« Vous avez dormi douze heures d'affilée. Le médecin est venu. C'est Mme Dubois qui vous a trouvé évanoui devant votre porte, hier soir. Elle s'est inquiétée pour vous, la chère âme, et elle est partie chercher le docteur Vernet. Et bien entendu, le docteur m'a fait appeler. »

Javert se redressa dans son lit, il se sentait nauséeux. Il eut la surprise de recevoir un plateau des mains de la nonne. Pain, fromage, café, bouillon, encore un peu tièdes.

« Il n'y avait plus rien à manger chez vous, j'ai fait venir quelques nourritures.

\- Merci, dit-il, laconique, tout en commençant à manger.

\- Le préfet a envoyé un message aussi. Il vous attend le plus vite possible.

\- Je vais y aller, grogna Javert, en mordant rageusement dans un morceau de pain. Qu'on me laisse régler une petite affaire avant et je serais prêt. »

Javert se dépêcha de tout engloutir puis il se leva, heureux de ne pas vaciller. La nonne le regarda agir avec une profonde réprobation.

Mais Javert n'en avait cure. Prestement, il se rhabilla, il était sale et débraillé mais il allait arranger cela dés qu'il aurait récupéré ses vêtements chez Antoine.

Pourvu que personne à la préfecture n'ait eu l'idée d'aller visiter l'appartement de l'inspecteur Lefebvre !

Javert remercia la nonne précipitamment puis il descendit dans la rue où il arrêta un fiacre. Il donna l'adresse d'Antoine et pria le cocher d'attendre devant l'immeuble.

Il n'y avait pas longtemps, lui et son compagnon avaient parlé de déménager...

Javert ouvrit la porte de l'appartement d'Antoine avec sa clé. Car il avait _sa_ clé ! Il ne fallut pas longtemps au policier pour réunir toutes ses possessions. Quelques livres, quelques vêtements. C'était l'appartement d'Antoine, malgré tout, et il avait toujours peu de biens matériels. Javert remplit deux malles et un sac. Enfin, il eut vite fait de tout retirer. Il savait qu'il ne restait aucune trace de lui, nulle part. Comme s'il n'était jamais venu.

Puis, il se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement. Prêt à partir... Sa main tremblait sur la poignée de la porte. _Merde !_

Enfin, quittant son apparence de policier méticuleux, il redevint l'amant un instant. C'était l'appartement d'Antoine, oui, mais c'était aussi le sien. Il y avait vécu les plus beaux jours de toute sa vie. Et il n'y reviendrait plus jamais. Jamais !

Javert se gifla mentalement et se prépara à partir. Mais sur un coup de tête, il retourna dans la chambre (leur chambre !), ouvrit l'armoire, qu'il venait de vider de ses habits, laissant ceux d'Antoine. Dans la poche d'un des uniformes de l'inspecteur Lefebvre, il trouva un mouchoir avec d'anciennes tâches sombres. Du sang ! Son sang ! C'était un des mouchoirs qui avaient servi à emmailloter sa main blessée. Il y avait longtemps de cela. Cher Antoine. Javert se permit de souffler un instant, luttant contre les larmes, puis il partit sans se retourner.

Il demanda de l'aide au cocher et contre quelque récompense, l'homme accepta et aida Javert à transporter les malles dans le fiacre.

Et ils s'en allèrent, direction rue des Vertus. Là, une scène similaire eut lieu et le cocher aida à nouveau le policier à monter les malles dans son appartement. Heureusement, la nonne était partie. Javert n'aurait pas trop su quoi lui raconter.

Ceci fait, Javert le raccompagna à son fiacre et là, les yeux brillant d'un éclat dur, le visage autoritaire et implacable, le divisionnaire mit en garde le cocher, le faisant blêmir :

« Tu n'es jamais allé dans cette rue chercher ses malles. S'il y a une fuite, je saura que c'est toi et je saurai te retrouver. Crois-moi !

\- Pas de problème, monsieur. Je ne sais rien, je n'ai rien vu. »

Et Javert le paya grassement, rendant le sourire au cocher qui le quitta en le saluant bien bas. Javert soupira et retourna dans son appartement. Là, il se lava, se rasa, heureux de changer de vêtements et il quitta la rue des Vertus pour retourner à la préfecture.

 

A peine arrivé, il rejoignit le bureau du préfet qui fut soulagé de le voir.

« Ha Javert ! Vous voilà ! J'ai reçu un message de votre médecin. Vous étiez souffrant ? »

Une fois de plus, Javert fut étonné par l'inquiétude qui teignait les propos de M. Chabouillet, l'homme devait s'attacher à lui !?

« L'épuisement m'a terrassé, expliqua simplement Javert, d'une voix indifférente. Mais je vais mieux. Où en sommes-nous ?

\- Les cinq hommes ont déjà vu le juge mais il faudrait poursuivre la bande ! L'inspecteur Walle est venu faire son rapport mais vous étiez absent.

\- Laissez Walle en-dehors de cela. Il est blessé. Je m'en occupe personnellement.

\- Javert ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes divisionnaire maintenant ?

\- Alors j'ai bien l'honneur de vous remettre ma démission, monsieur.

\- C'est bien le moment d'agiter votre lettre de démission ! En pleine crise ! Le ministre a demandé des comptes ce matin !

\- Laissez-moi faire, monsieur, et je vous coffre tout ce petit monde en trois jours.

\- Javert ! Quinze hommes à arrêter dans le quartier Pic-pus ! Vous divaguez !

\- Trois jours, répéta sèchement Javert. Puis, je vous promets de filer droit !

\- Cela m'étonnerait, venant de vous ! »

Un combat de volontés, un jeu de regards. M. Chabouillet voyait la détermination sans faille de son protégé. Javert était déterminé à agir, envers et contre tout.

N'avait-il pas agi derrière la loi dans l'affaire Montsouris ?

Javert n'était plus si malléable aujourd'hui. Chabouillet commençait à peine à le découvrir et en fut décontenancé. Cette fois, ce fut le préfet qui se soumit à la volonté de son subalterne.

« Très bien Javert. Soyez prudent ! »

Javert se contenta de hocher la tête, satisfait.

 

Un instant, il redevenait l'inspecteur de Première Classe Javert. Il allait faire le tour de ses mouchards et ils allaient chanter !

Impassible, implacable, inflexible, l'inspecteur Javert erra dans les différents quartiers de Paris. Il mit la main au collet de ses différents indicateurs et il ne lui fallut qu'un peu de persuasion pour les faire parler.

Tout le monde savait pour le guet-apens. Un message envoyé en pleine face de tous les railles pour leur apprendre à se mêler de leurs affaires.

C'était un dénommé Philippot qui en était responsable. Le trafic d'enfants, c'était lui. Il enlevait des enfants des rues et les vendait au plus offrant. Ce qu'il advenait d'eux, nul ne le savait et ne s'y intéressait. Philippot avait embauché quelques hommes de l'ancienne bande de Jondrette...et d'autres bandes... Des indépendants pour le guet-apens, trop contents de casser du cogne.

Donc Walle avait été mené dans le piège par un de ses mouchards, vendu à Philippot. Javert ne relâcha pas la pression, il s'en prit aux mouchards de Walle, remonta la piste. Et il le trouva !

Il ne lui fallut qu'un peu plus de persuasion mais le nom de Javert faisait encore son petit effet.

Deux jours d'errance, de poursuites et de discussions musclées et Javert eut ses informations. Cela valait le coup de briser des mains ou de fracasser des mâchoires. Le policier modèle naviguait à la lisière de la loi, tenu par sa haine.

Javert n'avait pas de pitié, le souvenir du corps d'Antoine, exposé à l'hôpital, recouvert de son drap, lui servait de fortifiant. Deux jours sans dormir, sans manger et il réapparut à la préfecture. Sale, débraillé, impressionnant. Il apprit avec amertume la mort de l'inspecteur Morel. Un de plus ! Et père de famille de surcroît.

Sans en référer à personne, le divisionnaire rameuta tous les hommes disponibles sans exception et ils partirent pour le quartier de Pic-pus.

Par crânerie, Javert vint en plein jour, ostensiblement et fit encercler le quartier, avec ordre de tirer à vue. Et il fut admirable, courageux, même téméraire, disposant ses hommes autour de plusieurs adresses. Ce fut un beau coup de filet !

Javert était partout, ce fut lui qui ouvrit les portes, précédant ses hommes, leur hurlant des ordres, distribuant des coups de sa canne à pommeau plombé, sans aucune pitié.

Seize hommes furent bientôt à genoux devant lui et le regardaient avec haine. Quelques filles de joie étaient debout non loin. Les compagnes de ces malfrats. Et Javert s'écria, d'une voix sèche :

« Il sera content, Jondrette. Oui, il sera content lorsque j'irais lui dire en tôle que ses gonzes sont tombés. Quatre cognes sur le carreau, vous espériez quoi ?

\- T'as été rapide à nous trouver, Javert. Tes mouchards, on va les trouver et on va te les...

\- Quoi ? On va te les quoi ? Finis ta phrase et je te jure que ce sera la dernière chose que tu siffleras, beau merle. »

Javert s'était précipité sur l'homme qui avait parlé ainsi et il plaça tranquillement le pommeau de sa canne plombée juste sur sa gorge. Cette fois, le sourire réjoui des policiers disparut.

« Tu vois Philippot, cracha Javert. Ton minable trafic de mioches, je vais le démanteler, le briser et je vais envoyer tout ce beau monde à la Veuve ! Poucettes pour tous ! »

Javert se recula, reposant sa canne sur le sol, inconscient du soulagement qui apparut sur les traits de ses officiers. Il y avait deux blessés légers chez les policiers et ils n'en revenaient pas d'être vivants.

Puis Javert se tourna vers la rue, les cabanes misérables et hurla d'une voix de stentor :

« A partir de ce jour, il y aura des patrouilles de policiers dans ce quartier tous les jours ! Et s'il y a du grabuge, je me chargerai personnellement des coupables. Foi de Javert ! »

Et il se tut, laissant ses hommes et les malfrats surpris par sa sortie.

 

Bientôt, tout le monde se retrouva à la préfecture.

Il avait mis trois jours. Trois jours sans penser à _lui_ , sans aller _le_ voir, trois jours sans _Antoine_ , mais il avait réussi.

 


	2. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et on revient au même endroit...encore et encore...et encore...

Le préfet, M. Chabouillet, et son secrétaire, M. Marigny, n'en revenaient pas. M. Chabouillet félicitait Javert, mais le divisionnaire restait indifférent à tout. Il ne souriait pas. Il restait impassible. Il n'avait aucune envie de fêter cela...ou de priser du tabac. On aurait dit l'ancien Javert, de retour loin des ombres.

Les interrogatoires furent longs et laborieux. Le préfet fut présent et l'inspecteur Walle, correctement soigné et reposé, vint aussi y participer.

La curée des chiens après l'attaque des loups.

L'affaire semblait bien en passe d'être terminée. Les filles furent plus coopératives et lâchèrent des noms dans l'espoir de partir. Javert rédigea rapport sur rapport, faisant procéder à d'autres arrestations, menant d'autres interrogatoires. Walle rentra chez lui, fatigué, le préfet fut remplacé par son secrétaire, plusieurs juges se succédèrent aux côtés de l'implacable divisionnaire de la police de Paris.

Il était infatigable, ne mangeant rien, questionnant, menaçant, contredisant. Et cela payait !

La fin de la journée le trouva, épuisé, mécontent, mais sa tâche accomplie.

Le préfet était revenu l'épauler puis le juge Rolland était resté pour la fin de ce jour exceptionnel. Même le ministre de la police avait envoyé plusieurs messagers pour avoir des nouvelles.

Et ils étaient assis, les trois hommes, dans le bureau du préfet. Une répétition de la scène d'il y avait seulement trois jours, mais la distribution avait changé. Javert se tenait debout, les mains dans le dos, il regardait la nuit tomber sur la Seine. Le printemps était enfin là, le froid refluait. Mais, malgré le réchauffement ambiant, l'eau de la Seine devait être glacée, se réchauffait-elle même ? Ou était-elle toujours glacée ?

Javert était de nouveau fatigué mais la colère le faisait tenir.

Le préfet et le juge se tenaient assis, silencieux, abasourdis. Ce fut Javert qui brisa le silence pesant, parlant d'une voix basse :

« Maintenant, je vais filer droit.

\- Arriverez-vous à vous plier aux règles ?, lança le préfet, froidement. Je ne suis plus aussi sûr que nous ayons choisi le bon divisionnaire, Marigny et moi. Vous êtes un homme de terrain, pas un homme de bureau.

\- Alors je vais démissionner...ou bien destituez moi ! »

Ainsi la Seine aura son dû, Javert pourra enfin se reposer, cesser cette comédie, régler ses dettes, rembourser la vie de Valjean, oublier sa tristesse, retrouver Antoine... Démissionner.

« Après votre action d'éclat ?, » gronda M. Chabouillet, ne se faisant aucune illusion sur la tournure prise par les pensées de son protégé.

Il croyait connaître Javert et il avait lu sa lettre. Il croyait connaître Javert et il voyait un homme déraillé, si peu sûr de lui. Maintenant, il se méfiait de lui et apprenait à le connaître enfin. Javert était trop désespéré en cet instant pour réfléchir posément et cela affolait le préfet.

« Non, Javert, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. Même la presse va parler de cette affaire demain ! Javert, un trafic d'enfants ! Il y a des noms de personnalités haut placées qui sont citées.

\- Je n'en ai cure, rétorqua sèchement Javert. Je voulais venger mes hommes. »

C'était une parole dure prononcée entre des mâchoires serrées, une parole de haine qui fit frémir les deux hommes.

« Venez vous asseoir, monsieur le divisionnaire. Vous êtes épuisé. »

La courtoisie du juge, M. Rolland contemplait le divisionnaire, surpris de le voir aussi troublé. La perte de ses hommes le touchait tellement ?

Javert mit un temps infini à obéir et de son pas lourd, il quitta la fenêtre pour une chaise. Sur le bureau officiel du préfet, il y avait du café et du pain, du lard..., quelques bières aussi... Il fallait manger, mais Javert n'avait pas faim.

Cependant, il se força et prit du pain, pour ne pas avoir à subir encore un sermon de la part de son protecteur.

Trois jours sans se reposer, sans manger, seulement porté par sa haine, sa colère, sa tristesse. Il fallait conserver cet état d'esprit s'il ne voulait pas s'écrouler.

 

Puis le policier de garde frappa à la porte du préfet et passa humblement la tête pour annoncer des visiteurs. Javert, oubliant qu'il n'était pas dans son office, allait rétorquer qu'il était bien tard pour une visite mais le policier fut le plus rapide. Il fit entrer deux personnes assez âgés et annonça monsieur et madame Lefebvre. Les parents d'Antoine.

Javert devint livide.

« Où est notre fils ?, demanda humblement le père, après avoir salué avec respect les trois hommes, si impressionnants, assis dans la pièce.

\- A l'hôpital, » répondit le préfet aussitôt.

M. Chabouillet se leva, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage, plein de compassion aussi. C'était un homme bien, M. Chabouillet, mais un homme retors également, lorsqu'on était pris dans ses filets, on avait fort peu de chances d'en échapper. Le préfet vint serrer la main de M. Lefebvre et s'inclinant devant Mme Lefebvre, énonçant avec douceur ses sincères condoléances pour la terrible perte qu'ils venaient de subir.

Le père d'Antoine, mis en confiance par la gentillesse du préfet, reprit ses questions :

« C'est vous qui nous avez envoyé le message ?

\- Oui, M. Lefebvre. Je suis André Chabouillet, le préfet de police. Maître Delacour a été très clair à ce sujet. Je devais vous informer des événements majeurs de la vie de votre fils. Il va s'en dire que j'aurai préféré vous prévenir d'une promotion ou d'une nomination. »

Un sourire désolé.

Javert était resté estomaqué. Gelé devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Ainsi M. Chabouillet connaissait la vie privée d'Antoine ? Ou du moins il en savait les grandes lignes. Et les parents d'Antoine étaient là.

Ils ne l'avaient pas renié ? Ou alors ils espéraient toujours une rédemption ?

La colère et la douleur étaient si fortes, elles faisaient perdre son sens commun au divisionnaire. Ses yeux étincelaient si fort.

« Vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis ses quinze ans, murmura le policier, troublé.

\- Oui, répondit la mère, surprise que cet homme imposant, dans son uniforme sale en sache autant sur leur fils, ce dépravé. Cela fait six ans maintenant.

\- Vous venez le voir ? Pourquoi ? »

Javert savait qu'il était agressif mais il n'en avait cure. Il se souvenait des larmes d'Antoine couché dans ses bras, quémandant de l'amour et de l'affection.

« Nous avons eu des divergences..., commença le père.

\- Mais c'est toujours notre fils, acheva la mère. Nous voulons récupérer son corps et l'enterrer chez nous. Dans sa ville.

\- Près de Pierre Reynaud ?, » demanda Javert, vicieusement.

Cette fois, les époux Lefebvre baissèrent les yeux, troublés. Ainsi ce policier savait ! La honte de leur famille, la dépravation de leur fils...

Le juge et le préfet regardaient la scène, sans bien comprendre, mais en désavouant clairement le divisionnaire. M. Chabouillet posa une main, dure, sur le bras de Javert, serrant un peu, pour le contraindre à se reprendre.

Javert refusa d'obéir, il se leva tout à coup, d'un geste ferme. Il se savait impressionnant, ainsi debout, avec ses six pieds de haut et ses épaules massives, surtout pour deux personnes en proie au remord.

Puis...puis, Javert se reprit enfin, se calma et s'approcha de la fenêtre. A nouveau.

Les autres occupants de la pièce étaient fascinés par l'effroyable aspect du divisionnaire, en proie à sa terrible méditation.

Antoine... Antoine était quelqu'un de bien, de doux, de gentil. Merde. Il aurait pardonné à ses parents. Il aurait pardonné à la Terre entière. Il aurait même pardonné à Jondrette de l'avoir fait assassiner.

Un homme bien.

Javert sourit, sans joie, amusé par la tournure de ses pensées. Peut-être pas à Jondrette quand même...

« Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il, en écho à ses idées. Je vous en prie. Antoine était un excellent policier et un grand ami. Sa mort est...une terrible épreuve... Et l'enquête qui vient de se terminer m'a épuisé. Je me dois de l'admettre. »

Javert se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, se frottant les yeux avec énergie puis finissant sa course dans l'épaisse masse de cheveux grisonnants, retenus par un ruban.

La mère d'Antoine lui sourit avec compassion, il reconnut le sourire d'Antoine et le lui rendit par la force de l'habitude, dévoilant sans le savoir la profondeur de sa détresse.

Est-ce-que les époux Lefebvre avaient compris la nature de la relation qui liait le policier et son officier ?

« C'est une terrible épreuve pour nous aussi.

\- Pourquoi lui avoir payé un brevet d'officier de police ? La vie d'un policier est faite de dangers. »

Accusation brutale. Javert parlait durement mais c'était le désespoir qui parlait pour lui.

« C'est Antoine qui l'a choisie, rétorqua doucement la femme. Nous avons juste voulu l'éloigner...un temps...

\- Hé bien, c'est réussi, » conclut Javert, avec amertume.

Pardonner, oui. Ils n'y étaient pour rien. Ils étaient même venus voir leur fils.

Le silence retomba encore dans le bureau mais cette fois le divisionnaire s'était ressaisi. Il prit sa voix procédurière et expliqua posément aux époux Lefebvre comment faire pour récupérer le corps d'Antoine.

Il expliqua le tout d'une voix sèche et ferme. Professionnelle.

« Vous pourrez récupérer le corps de votre fils à la morgue. Il a été déplacé là. Ce sera possible aujourd'hui même dés que vous aurez rempli quelques formulaires. Voyez le policier de garde, le sergent Gembrel est un homme efficace. Bien entendu, il faudra que vous montriez vos papiers d'identité. Je vous donne une attestation signée et cela suffira pour vous permettre d'emporter le corps et de l'enterrer. »

Javert prit du papier, posé sur le bureau de son supérieur. Il gérait cette affaire, comme s'il en était le destinataire, comme s'il était dans ses quartiers...et non dans ceux du préfet en personne.

M. Chabouillet le laissait faire, étonné de voir la dureté des yeux de son protégé. L'éclat brillant de l'acier. Javert se voulait impassible. Dieu, pourquoi ?

Les parents d'Antoine, enfin soulagés d'en avoir fini avec cette affaire, saluèrent bien bas les trois hommes assis dans la pièce. Ils allaient partir, achever leur triste besogne.

Mais Javert hésita...puis n'y tenant plus, il leur demanda humblement :

« Où l'emmenez-vous ?

\- En Picardie, à Saint-Samson-la-Poterie. Si vous souhaitez nous rendre visite un jour, vous êtes le bienvenu. »

Politesse, courtoisie. Sans réel fondement ni volonté de l'appliquer.

« Ce n'est pas ma juridiction mais je vous remercie de votre prévenance. »

Et Javert s'inclina pour les saluer, avec déférence. Ils disparurent du bureau du préfet.

Ils allaient emporter Antoine, l'emmener loin de sa vie, il ne pourrait même pas se recueillir sur sa tombe.

Il aurait voulu fracasser le mur avec ses poings mais Javert resta assis, raide et stoïque, indifférent à tout. La Seine revenait le hanter.

Les trois hommes si importants se retrouvèrent seuls puis le préfet, le premier, s'ébroua.

« Bientôt de nouveaux procès en perspective. Vous vous devez d'être présent pour déposer, monsieur le divisionnaire. »

Le juge fut ébahi par le ton sec utilisé par le préfet et par l'humilité que mit Javert à lui répondre :

« Je serais présent. Je filerais droit, je vous l'ai dit.

\- Et quand ces procès seront terminés, que toutes ces crapules auront perdu leur tête, que ferez-vous Javert ?

\- Je crois que j'ai un vieux rendez-vous à honorer... »

Ce fut dit avec désinvolture mais cela échauffa le sang du vieux préfet...et l'effraya...

« Que ferez-vous ?, » répéta Chabouillet, froidement, cherchant à conserver son calme.

Car l'autorité avait plus de chance de briser la résistance de l'inspecteur Javert qu'une crise de colère.

« Trouvez-moi un remplaçant, répondit Javert, tout aussi froidement.

\- Si vous croyez que c'est si facile. Il nous a fallu six mois pour vous choisir...

\- Alors ne traînez pas et commencez à chercher ! »

Javert en avait soupé de tout cela. Il quitta la pièce, le bureau du préfet. Sans trop savoir où aller ni que faire.

Antoine mort, que lui restait-il ? Il se souvenait de l'avoir présenté ainsi au jeune homme :

 _« Toi parti que me reste-t-il sinon la Seine ? »_ La Seine...

Une vie qui tournait en boucle, un cycle infernal le renvoyant toujours au même point sans évoluer, sans avancer d'un pouce.

Javert en avait soupé de tout cela...

 

 


	3. SCÈNE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revoyons notre cher Jondrette pour son dernier acte. Mais la vengeance ne laisse qu'un goût de cendre.

Mais Javert était un homme de parole, toujours, malgré tout. Malgré sa vie brisée et partant à la dérive.

Régler l'affaire des trafics d'enfants, déposer aux procès, accompagner les hommes à la guillotine s'il devait être désigné.

Il le ferait, il l'avait promis, il filerait droit...jusqu'à ce que tout ceci soit enfin terminé.

 

Mais Dieu que ce fut long !

Si long de vivre !

Trop long...

Le printemps vint et trouva Javert, assidu à son poste de divisionnaire. Il était redevenu le Javert d'antan. Impassible, sérieux, efficace, il organisait, gérait, réglait, planifiait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il était le premier à son poste et le dernier parti. Il reçut les félicitations officielles du ministre de la police pour l'affaire Philippot. Cela ne lui tira qu'un soupçon de sourire.

Il avait aussi retrouvé sa vie d'avant, sautant allégrement les repas, mangeant sur le pouce quand il y pensait, dormant peu d'heures chaque nuit. Un épuisement chronique pesait sur ses épaules et il avait conservé le geste de se passer une main sur le visage pour frotter énergiquement ses yeux.

Il était devenu plus austère. Il avait rencontré un prêtre de ses connaissances, il s'était confessé humblement et humblement avait demandé pardon. Le prêtre eut pitié de sa détresse mais le sermonna vigoureusement sur le suicide, la sodomie... Dieu le mettait à l'épreuve dans sa vie et dans sa chair. Il fallait faire face stoïquement sinon tout n'était que façade. Javert sourit à ce discours, légèrement amusé, il était dévasté, il pouvait rester stoïque, il n'était que chaos. Peut-être le suicide demeurait sa seule faiblesse, son seul désir ? Un autre péché.

Mais la façade était parfaite et faisait bien illusion.

Javert restait un divisionnaire exemplaire et cherchait dorénavant la Justice avant la Loi. Pour cela, il refusait de revenir en arrière.

 

Un jour, il fut appelé à servir de témoin pour l'exécution de Jondrette. Un cadeau qu'on lui faisait. Le comte de Montsouris et ses complices étaient morts depuis longtemps, sans qu'on le convie à la noce.

Javert enfila avec soin son uniforme de divisionnaire et se fit emmener à la Force, la prison dans laquelle Jondrette était enfermé...mais le cœur n'y était plus... La haine s'était évanouie, tous ses sentiments étaient émoussés devant le désespoir dans lequel il se complaisait.

Il était si tôt ce matin-là. Un beau matin de printemps, avec les oiseaux qui chantaient et les nuages passant dans la petite brise. Elle emmêlait ses cheveux tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la prison après avoir retiré son chapeau à cocarde, suivant le geôlier sans mot dire.

La vengeance ? Oui, il l'obtenait aujourd'hui...et cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Assis sur une chaise, déjà prêt pour la Veuve, Jondrette l'attendait. Il le vit entrer dans sa cellule avec un petit sourire, ironique, mais la peur étincelait dans son regard.

_C'était aujourd'hui. Merde !_

« C'est aujourd'hui, hein Javert ?, lança-t-il d'une voix goguenarde mais un peu rauque tout de même. Heureux de me revoir ?

\- Pas autant que je le croyais, Jondrette.

\- Tu m'as l'air fatigué, le cogne. Tu devrais ménager ta santé. »

Et Jondrette éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui sonna faux. Il était si remarquable le Jondrette, aminci par son séjour en prison mais le regard noir. Il était rasé de frais, propre et net. Calme et sûr de lui, il irradiait de haine. Mais on remarquait aussi le tremblement nerveux du genou, la main qui se serrait en poing.

Nerveux. Tendu. Jondrette faisait bonne figure et jouait son rôle d'escarpe sans peur. Une représentation finale pour son dernier jour de condamné.

Javert s'assit à ses côtés, avec une belle indifférence, et étendit ses longues jambes devant lui. Le policier de garde fut impressionné par le calme du divisionnaire face au terrible Jondrette.

« Fais comme chez toi, Javert. Désolé de te recevoir dans de telles conditions, mais tu y es pour quelque chose.

\- Je suis né dans une prison, avoua Javert, sans même s'en rendre compte. Une cellule est une pièce comme une autre pour moi. »

Cette fois, Jondrette fut interloqué. Javert était quelqu'un de dur, de sanguin, il s'était attendu à discuter violemment avec lui, un chien aboyant contre lui...et là Javert semblait absent. Loin de son rôle.

« On est mélancolique Javert ?, le titilla encore le criminel, cherchant à tout prix à faire réagir son ennemi. Peut-être le souvenir de tes hommes morts dans ce guet-apens ? »

Touché !

Jondrette eut un sourire de tigre tandis que Javert se raidit instinctivement. Le criminel sut qu'il avait visé juste.

« Tu pouvais pas croire que t'allais poisser le papa Jondrette sans un peu de casse de ton côté ? T'es jobard Javert ?

\- Tu avais eu Delain et d'autres avant lui.

\- Oui, mais quatre d'un coup ! Avoue que tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là ! »

Les mâchoires du divisionnaire se crispèrent, les poings se fermèrent, une envie de meurtre coulait dans ses veines. Mais Javert devait filer droit, il céda et passa sa main sur son visage, en un geste résigné.

Jondrette fut surpris de le voir si abattu.

« Non, j'avoue. Je ne m'y attendais pas, sinon j'aurai mieux protégé mes hommes. »

Puis le policier se leva et s'étira, comme un chat après une sieste.

« Bon Jondrette. Il est l'heure, tu as rendez-vous avec la Veuve. Allons-y ! »

Mais Jondrette paniqua un instant et rappela Javert, déjà devant la porte, le policier de garde à ses côtés.

« Attends Javert. J'ai une fleur à te demander.

\- Jondrette, opposa l'officier d'une voix lasse. Finissons-en, veux-tu ?

\- Attends, c'est sérieux. S'il vous plaît, monsieur le divisionnaire. »

Javert sursauta. Jondrette n'était ni un lâche ni un obséquieux, il devait être vraiment sérieux. Javert fit signe au policier de sortir pour prévenir de leur arrivée imminente. Et, enfin seuls, il s'approcha de Jondrette, sa canne à pommeau plombé à la main, bien en évidence.

« Je te préviens, gare à toi si tu tentes quoi que ce soit.

\- Il s'agit pas de ça, lâcha Jondrette, énervé. Que je crève, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. J'ai joué, j'ai perdu, mais je veux pas crever sans avoir des nouvelles des miens. Alors parle !

\- Ta femme est morte. Elle s'est pendue aux Madelonnettes.

\- Jouasse ! Elle évitera la Veuve ou la tôle. Et mon mignard ?

\- Son nom Jondrette !

\- Tu me déçois Javert, ne put s'empêcher de cracher avec mépris le criminel. A une époque, tu savais tout sur tout le monde. Hein, parole de mouchard !

\- Son nom, grogna Javert, fatigué et agacé.

\- Gavroche ! »

Souvenir du passé !

La barricade, un enfant le reconnaissant, mort dans la mitraille. Javert ne l'avait pas vu mourir, mais il avait entendu les cris, la panique... Un gosse ! On avait parlé durement de le tuer après cela, un exemple à faire pour tous les cognes !

Il s'était fait à l'idée, stoïquement.

« Mort à la barricade, résuma simplement Javert.

\- Quel jobard !, fit Jondrette en secouant la tête, atterré de tant de bêtises. S'en aller se faire dézinguer pour des prunes ! Et mes gamines ?

\- Leurs noms ?

\- Eponine et Azelma. »

Même jeu que précédemment. Javert se souvint encore de la barricade et de ce bout de sein juvénile entrevu un instant dans le sang et la crasse. Eponine ! Le jeune Marius de Pontmercy avait pleuré sa mort.

C'était avant la condamnation du policier par le chef de la barricade Enjolras.

« Eponine est morte. Azelma doit être encore aux Madelonnettes. J'ignore tout d'elle. »

Jondrette avait écouté, il encaissait et réfléchissait. Javert respectait son silence.

Le chef de bande Jondrette, Thénardier de son vrai nom. Il avait deux filles et un fils officiellement, mais Javert essayait de se souvenir mieux du dossier de ce criminel. N'y avait-il pas deux enfants encore ?

« Alors, voilà la fleur que je te demande, Javert. Je la demande pas pour moi, mais pour ma fille. Azelma est une gosse, elle a pas fait grand chose pour moi et les gonzes, à part le guet. Et encore, elle a pas la tête assez forte pour ça. Sors-la de la tôle Javert !

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je te rendre cette politesse ?, opposa Javert, cruel. Combien de mes hommes tu as sur la conscience ? Je ne me souviens plus des noms de tes enfants mais je n'ai pas oublié un seul visage de mes hommes.

\- Il paraît que t'as changé le cogne ! On cause de toi avec respect, maintenant, t'es plus souple. Tu sauves les filles de la rue. Hein Javert ? Un cogne intègre ? M'en foutrais ! T'as trop de remords et t'essayes de te racheter ?

\- Il est l'heure, Jondrette, » rétorqua froidement Javert.

Et d'un geste souple, le policier porta le pommeau de sa canne sur le battant de la porte et se prépara à frapper.

« Attends Javert ! Putain attends ! Et ma fille ? C'est pas une pute mon Azelma, c'est une pauvre gosse. Javert ! Merde ! Je t'en supplie, pour elle. Javert ! »

C'était inattendu !

Inhabituel, non. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on suppliait ainsi le policier. Mais c'était inattendu de voir le terrible Jondrette s'abaisser à le supplier.

Une image douloureuse revint à la mémoire de Javert. Une femme suppliant pour sa fille, une robe rouge dans la neige. Regard fou, cheveux courts, dents manquantes...

Javert avait été cruel.

La femme était morte et l'enfant oubliée pendant un an...

Javert céda à Jondrette, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se tourna vers le chef de bande.

« Très bien Jondrette. Je vais m'occuper de ta fille. Elle ne restera pas en prison ou alors je la sortirais de la rue si elle y est. Je la trouverais !

\- Merci Javert ! »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main fermement. Enfin, prudemment, Javert recula et appela le garde en frappant la porte.

 

Jondrette était un misérable, il avait volé, tué, torturé, rançonné, escroqué. On se souvenait de lui et de l'Alouette, la petite Cosette maltraitée dans son auberge. Mais au moment du trépas, il fut héroïque. Combien de criminels endurcis avaient flanché devant la guillotine ? Jondrette ne flancha pas, il s'empara juste du bras du divisionnaire et le serra avec tellement de force que Javert en conserva longtemps la trace de ses doigts.

Puis, au moment de le coucher sur la table, Jondrette lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Et Valjean ? Javert, dis-moi !

\- Tu avais raison, Jondrette. Il m'a sauvé la vie à la barricade, je lui ai laissé la liberté. Que penses-tu de notre accord ?

\- Javert intègre ! De la merde ! Tu es aussi corrompu que les autres. Tu es l'un des nôtres, c'est tout. Je suis jouasse de l'apprendre ! Au revoir Javert !

\- Au revoir Jondrette !

\- Mon vrai nom est Thénardier, rétorqua Jondrette, la voix plus incertaine maintenant.

\- Je sais, murmura Javert... On s'est vu à Montfermeil... Souviens-toi ! »

Et Jondrette acquiesça en silence, oui, il se souvenait. Ce policier parisien, impressionnant, sur la piste de Jean Valjean. Il l'avait détourné de son but, horrifié qu'un cogne mette son nez dans ses affaires ! Jondrette ne dit plus rien, il se coucha bien gentiment sur la planche et lorsqu'il fut correctement installé, Javert hocha la tête. Le couperet tomba. Jondrette-Thénardier était mort !

Cela ne ramena pas la paix dans l'esprit de Javert...juste augmenter le vide...

Bien sûr qu'il connaissait la réelle identité de Jondrette. Il était Thénardier, ancien sergent de l'armée de Napoléon, propriétaire d'une auberge appelée _le sergent de Waterloo_ à Montfermeil. Il avait été aussi le gardien de la petite Cosette, la fille de Fantine. Mauvais gardien, profiteur et affameur.

Javert avait enquêté sur lui après la disparition de Jean Valjean, noyé en sautant de l'Orion, 9430. Enquêté car la fille de Fantine avait disparu et il soupçonnait furieusement l'ancien forçat. Mais le policier n'avait fait qu'effleurer la surface, ne partant pas à la recherche de ce bon grand-père venu sauver sa petite-fille... _Quel jobard !_ Il avait cru à la fable du grand-père, il aurait du chercher plus loin.

Ainsi, ce vieux menteur de Jean Valjean lui avait encore menti. Il connaissait Jondrette ! Et aujourd'hui, Jondrette était mort. L'un des derniers hommes sur Terre à être susceptible de reconnaître l'ancien forçat.

Javert ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant. Seulement, plus vide, sans toute cette colère qui le portait.

 

 


	4. SCÈNE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert est un homme brisé. Mais il est sérieux et dévoué à son poste. Une jolie coquille vide.

De retour à la préfecture, il poursuivit son travail et en parallèle il assainissait le quartier Pic-pus. Tous les jours, les patrouilles de police passaient. Au départ, Javert avait mis cinq policiers, lourdement armés. Au bout de quelques temps, cela passa à deux policiers comme partout ailleurs dans Paris. Et il n'y eut pas plus d'arrestation dans ce quartier que dans les autres. Seulement plus de sécurité. Pour les prostituées qu'il avait arrêtées depuis sa nomination à Paris, la plupart était morte mais ce furent des arrestations justes, pour des voies de fait, ébriété sur la voie publique, vols à la tire, agressions... C'était de pauvres femmes mais aussi des femmes seules.

Pour quelques-unes, Javert n'avait pas aimé ses rapports, écrits de sa main, sûre et lisible. Des filles qui traînaient dans les rues, leur métier était visible, mais il n'y avait aucune réelle infraction à la loi. D'autres, qui se révélaient mères de famille. Javert lisait leur déposition et grinçait des dents. Elles le suppliaient pour leur enfant et il restait de marbre.

Le souvenir de Fantine, encore, le suppliant à Montreuil, lui revenait toujours en mémoire et lui donnait la nausée.

Un homme intègre, irréprochable, damné...

Javert travaillait d'arrache-pied, ne dormant que quelques heures par nuit. Il avait retrouvé la trace de quelques-unes de ces malheureuses, soit en prison, soit dans des asiles de nuit. Soulagé de les savoir en vie, heureux lorsque leur enfant était toujours vivant lui aussi.

Il intervenait en tant que divisionnaire et les aidait de son mieux. Certaines lui crachèrent au visage ou l'agonisèrent d'injures, mais beaucoup furent surprises de le revoir, et méfiantes devant les démarches qu'il avait entreprises pour elles.

Javert rencontrait les filles et essayait de les convaincre de le suivre. Il avait noué des relations avec le Couvent de la Croix aux Champs dont la mère supérieure était enthousiaste à l'idée de ramener des brebis égarées dans le giron du Seigneur. Elle se révéla une aide précieuse.

Ainsi, les femmes qu'il réussit à amener au couvent avec leurs enfants étaient aidées et soutenues. Elles étaient formées à un métier, les filles commençaient par apprendre les bases, lire, écrire, prier. Et les enfants se trouvèrent baptisés, éduqués, nourris, soignés...sauvés...

Javert en était à sept filles sauvées des rues, dont quatre mère de famille mais il cherchait encore la fameuse Dulcie, la mère de quatre enfants, arrêtée par ses soins. Il avait vérifié tous ses rapports, avec soin, et n'en avait trouvé aucune trace. La prostituée avait du confondre avec un autre policier.

Et Javert ne pouvait tout de même pas vérifier les rapports de toutes les arrestations de prostituées effectuées sur une dizaine d'années, à Paris. Cela représentait des heures et des heures de travail supplémentaire, à effectuer en plus de ses heures normales.

Puis, il se demanda ce qu'il ferait s'il n'y avait plus cela pour meubler ses nuits ?

Il ne faisait que cela depuis la mort d'Antoine. Dormant le moins possible pour ne pas rêver de lui. Ne se couchant qu'aux aurores pour sommeiller quelques heures avant de repartir à la préfecture.

 

Un excellent divisionnaire ! Il se formait aussi, lisant des ouvrages traitant de loi, de crimes, de folie..., essayant de devenir un homme efficace puisqu'il ne pouvait plus être irréprochable.

Donc, il décida de le faire et s'y voua corps et âme. L'archiviste en fut estomaqué et ne comprenait plus le divisionnaire. Ses motivations lui paraissaient nébuleuses. S'il ne voulait pas purger les services de la préfecture, s'il ne voulait pas vérifier son propre travail, que cherchait-il ?

Néanmoins, le vieil homme se plia aux ordres de son supérieur et lui amena des malles et des malles de dossiers et de rapports... Comme cela représentait vraiment un travail considérable, Javert aménagea son appartement en bureau, une annexe de la préfecture, et là, toutes les nuits, il poursuivait son travail de vérification.

Usant ses bougies.

Usant ses yeux.

Usant son cœur.

Il prenait des notes, vérifiait les dates, les faits, les dépositions, ensuite il entrait en contact avec les directeurs des prisons, voire les visitait en personne, à la recherche des malheureuses condamnées. Et en remuant toute cette boue, cela commença à faire des vagues.

On se mit à parler du divisionnaire, redresseur de torts, en haut lieu. Il avait déjà eu le don d'attirer les regards, il continuait à se mettre en avant, malgré lui. Surtout qu'en parallèle, il cherchait activement la fille Thénardier, pour la sortir de prison...ou la sauver de la rue...

Mais Javert ne s'intéressait pas à la politique, qu'il froisse des susceptibilités ou déclenche les enthousiasmes ne changeait rien pour lui. Il était dans son droit !

De toute façon, il ne vivait plus depuis la mort d'Antoine.

L'anniversaire de la nuit des barricades arriva et Javert le passa à vérifier des rapports.

 

Mais si Javert ne vivait plus, la vie se rappela à lui. Héloïse de Montsouris accoucha et lui envoya un message lui demandant de venir la voir.

Antoine vivant, Héloïse était une pensée dérangeante, son amant décédé, c'était devenu un remord, une culpabilité.

Javert commença par refuser poliment mais la jeune comtesse lui envoya missive sur missive à son bureau officiel de la préfecture pour le faire céder. Il dut céder...car cette histoire commençait à créer des rumeurs dont il se serait bien passé.

Javert se présenta au couvent où elle vivait avec son enfant et la trouva changée. Vieillie. Plus mature. Plus belle. Il fut toléré dans la chambre de la jeune comtesse malgré les regards offensés des nonnes. Un homme ici !?

Elle avait les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules et un sourire doux illuminait son visage. Elle nourrissait son enfant au sein. En le voyant, ses yeux étincelèrent de joie. Elle chassa la nonne préposée à sa garde d'un geste agacé et lui fit signe de s'approcher avec empressement. La femme disparue de la chambre, Javert obéit à Mlle de Montsouris, il s'approcha du lit, s'assit sur une chaise à ses côtés. Là, il retira ses gants et accepta de lui prendre la main. Elle la lui tendait avec soin depuis le début de toute cette pantomime. Mais, il lui obéit avec un regard si vide d'expression qu'elle en fut alarmée.

« Mon Dieu, monsieur le divisionnaire ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Suis-je si lisible ?, répondit-il en souriant faiblement.

\- Vous êtes si mal ? Je vous en prie, parlez-moi ! »

Il lui avait pris la main sur son ordre, elle se mit à caresser les longs doigts du policier, presque avec tendresse. Ennuyé par cette sensation intime, il retira sa main et se croisa les doigts, loin d'elle.

« Elle est morte, c'est cela ?

\- Comment l'avez-vous appelé ?, demanda Javert, ignorant sciemment la question.

\- C'est une fille. Je l'ai nommée Adélaïde, comme ma mère. J'espère qu'elle sera plus sage que sa mère.

\- Elle est déjà magnifique, » rétorqua simplement Javert.

Javert lança un regard poli au charmant nourrisson occupé à téter avidement le sein nourricier. Javert n'avait jamais été marié, n'avait jamais eu de fiancée ou d'amante, il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps ou l'envie de fonder une famille. Il avait cinquante ans passés, tout ceci appartenait au passé. Mais qui sait ?...

« Je vais retourner dans ma maison, affirma Mlle Héloïse. J'en ai assez de ce couvent, les nonnes sont toujours après ma fille. Ce sont de braves femmes mais elles sont étouffantes.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Mais supporterez-vous de vous retrouver seule là-bas ? »

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de serviteurs dans la demeure du comte de Montsouris, l'enquête était passée par là et les procès avaient épuré la domesticité.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur le divisionnaire. J'ai trouvé un but dans ma vie ! »

Un sourire si beau, si réjoui. Cela fit autant de bien que de mal à Javert. Mlle de Montsouris heureuse de vivre était un véritable baume pour son cœur dévasté et en même temps...en même temps, Javert ressentait une petite pointe de jalousie... Sa vie ressemblait à une longue marche solitaire.

Fatigué de la conversation, le policier se leva et, respectueusement, il s'inclina devant Mlle Héloïse de Montsouris.

« Je suis satisfait de vous voir si radicalement changée. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. »

Le rire cristallin qu'elle lança dans le silence de la chambre fit sursauter Javert...et la petite...

« Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé comment elle va ! Vous pourriez faire semblant de vous intéresser !

\- Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle.

\- Héloïse ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas de mon prénom ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, Mlle Héloïse. Comment se porte Mlle Adélaïde ?

\- Elle se porte comme un charme. Regardez-la, elle s'endort. »

Javert se pencha sur la petite et reçut une bouffée de parfum. Du jasmin. Là, il fut troublé ! Comme il était proche d'elle, la jeune femme posa sa main sur la joue de Javert pour une douce caresse. Le divisionnaire la saisit pour l'arrêter et se recula, farouche.

Devant cette douceur qui lui rappelait si cruellement Antoine, le cœur de Javert se serra et les larmes vinrent.

_Merde !_

Honteux de se dévoiler ainsi, et fâché, Javert se releva précipitamment pour se reprendre et ne pas laisser ses larmes couler.

« Je suis navré, je ne suis qu'un funeste imbécile. Je vais partir. Je...

\- Elle est morte comment ?

\- Vous ne lâchez jamais l'affaire, n'est-ce-pas ?, rétorqua Javert en souriant, immensément malheureux.

\- Elle était encore là au procès de mon père, donc soit elle est tombée brusquement malade, soit elle...

\- Elle a été tuée, compléta Javert. Mais c'est moi qu'on voulait atteindre à-travers elle. »

 _Moi et la police !_ Quatre policiers tombés dans un guet-apens ! Oui, les criminels devaient en faire des gorges chaudes, malgré tout.

« Mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée !, fit-elle, si compatissante. Cela fait longtemps ?

\- Trois mois, dans quelques jours. »

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il s'était enfin mis à pleurer, silencieusement. Cette femme si dérangeante arrivait à lui soutirer les confidences, comme jamais aucun prêtre ne l'avait fait. Déjà, sa tentative de suicide qu'il lui avait racontée entre les brumes du laudanum, dans le dortoir de l'hôpital, elle assise sur son lit au mépris des conventions sociales et lui, assis sur son lit, le dos calé contre des oreillers. On avait échangé des banalités puis tout à coup on s'était mis à raconter chacun _cette nuit_. Là aussi, elle fut remplie de compassion et d'affection pour lui. Seul le regard impitoyable des infirmières l'avait retenue de caresser la joue et les favoris du policier.

Elle lui avait dévoilé sa vie, les viols, la violence de son père, ses tentatives de suicide avortées par la drogue et par la surveillance sans faille des serviteurs dévoués à monsieur le comte de Montsouris.

Il lui avait relaté la sienne, si morne et si vide...jusqu'à l'arrivée de quelqu'un... Évoquant Antoine sans jamais citer son nom ou son sexe. Mais ne parlant jamais de son passé de garde-chiourme, au bagne de Toulon, de sa poursuite sans fin à la recherche de Jean Valjean...

Il s'était mis à pleurer, puis étouffé par l'émotion, il se jeta sur la porte.

« Revenez me voir ! Je vous en prie !, » lui lança Mlle de Montsouris.

Il s'enfuit du couvent.

 

Le seul point positif de cette période était qu'à force de parcourir les rues de Paris pour se calmer, pour se changer les idées ou pour enquêter sur les prostituées, Javert marchait de mieux en mieux. Il boitait toujours et il le ferait à vie, mais il avait retrouvé une certaine souplesse et tenait de mieux en mieux la distance.

La route fut longue jusqu'à son domicile, il marchait d'un pas lourd, une main dans le dos, le torse penché en avant, en Napoléon vaincu. Il ne voyait rien au-dehors, attentif seulement au bruit de ses bottes frappant le pavé et le regard porté sur lui-même.

Le croiriez-vous ? Il récitait des prières.

Il était tard lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, soulagé d'arriver à son appartement. Pour ne pas penser à autre chose, il se mit immédiatement au travail et attendit de s'écrouler de sommeil pour se coucher et dormir comme une masse quelques heures.

Ce fut quelques jours après cette scène que Javert fut rappelé à l'ordre par le préfet. En tant que divisionnaire de police, et un divisionnaire rendu célèbre par l'affaire Philippot dont on continuait à parler et par l'affaire Montsouris, si scandaleuse, dont on parlait toujours, Javert recevait maintenant des invitations pour des dîners en société. Des personnes haut placées, riches, qui souhaitaient sûrement l'examiner, comme on examine un insecte dans une collection. Examiner ce gitan devenu chef de la police !

La première invitation avait pris Javert au dépourvu. Il s'était même demandé s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie puis il avait écarté ce courrier comme indésirable. Il en avait écarté plusieurs lorsque le préfet demanda à le voir.

Javert s'y rendit sans trop comprendre la raison de la _« convocation »._ Ils venaient déjà de se rencontrer plus tôt, à propos de l'affaire du Courrier de Lyon, qui connaissait de nouveaux rebondissements. Et la journée se finissait.

 


	5. SCÈNE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une convocation à une réception ?! Le chien-loup doit réapprendre la soumission et l'obéissance... Heureusement, il y a la comtesse de Montsouris...

Lorsque le divisionnaire entra dans le bureau de son supérieur, il fut surpris de trouver M. Chabouillet en grande tenue, costume de soirée, vêtements de prix. Le préfet était habillé avec recherche.

Puis, le préfet vit Javert et fit une grimace éloquente.

« Vous n'êtes pas prêt ?

\- Plaît-il ?, demanda Javert, perdu.

\- Votre uniforme d'apparat Javert ! »

Si Javert était plus indifférent à tout, en ce qui concerne le travail, il ne se laissait pas aller. Bien au contraire ! Il chercha honnêtement ce qui avait pu lui échapper. Le préfet sourit avec un air agacé devant le front plissé et le regard concentré de son subalterne.

« Vous êtes invité chez le comte de Rochefort ce soir. Javert, faites un effort !

\- Une invitation à une réception ? »

Il fut soulagé. Ce n'était que ça ? Puis haussa les épaules, insouciant.

« Je dois me charger de l'affaire de la Goutte d'Or, monsieur, reprit-il. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec la déposition du voisin, M. Lignières. C'est impossible qu'il n'ait rien vu. Et...

\- Javert !, opposa patiemment le vieil homme, un vrai sourire amusé aux lèvres cette fois. Ce n'est pas une simple invitation, il faut voir cela comme une convocation.

\- Une convocation à une réception ?!

\- Je vous l'ai dit qu'il vous fallait apprendre l'art de la courbette. »

Javert était décontenancé. M. Chabouillet soupira et décida de prendre les devants. Il connaissait son protégé, il suffisait d'appuyer un peu sur le côté autoritaire et Javert allait se plier, comme toujours.

« Bon, je vous emmène. Nous allons passer à votre appartement et vous vous changerez rapidement. Heureusement que je voulais vous revoir au sujet de Lyon. »

Javert n'eut pas voix au chapitre, le préfet l'entraîna jusqu'à sa voiture personnelle et ils allèrent à son appartement, comme prévu.

Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes au divisionnaire pour se préparer. Il réapparut dans son uniforme d'apparat, le sabre au côté et le chapeau sur la tête. Il était magnifique et luttait pour rester impassible. Il n'avait pas remis cet uniforme précisément depuis Antoine. Il se souvenait fort bien de ses fines mains déboutonnant son col en lui murmurant des mots d'amour, il pouvait même retrouver la sensation précise de la caresse de ses doigts sur son cou. Il était désespéré.

Le préfet regardait son divisionnaire, assis face à lui, et ne le comprenait pas. Javert était si raide, froid et distant, et pourtant il était si impressionnant qu'il captait le regard. Surtout lorsqu'il souriait, mais il ne souriait plus. Pourtant il y avait quelques semaines...

Pourquoi se demanda tout à coup le préfet...

« Vous aviez déménagé il y a quelques semaines il me semble ?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit Javert, immédiatement sur la défensive.

\- Mais vous n'avez jamais communiqué votre nouvelle adresse, constata le préfet. Où étiez-vous logé ?

\- Dans une rue plus proche de la préfecture. »

Le préfet sourit en entendant cette réponse prudente de son divisionnaire. Il reconnaissait bien là son Javert, laconique, méfiant, discret.

« Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté dans cette rue plus proche de la préfecture ? Laquelle au fait ?

\- Trop bruyante, lâcha sèchement Javert. Monsieur, suis-je obligé de rester longtemps à cette réception ?

\- Le comte de Rochefort est notre supérieur à tous, et c'est lui qui tient les cordons de la bourse. Et vous êtes bien placé pour savoir à quel point notre service a besoin de fonds. Donc vous faites un effort !

\- Je filerais droit, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est cela, c'est exactement cela, mon cher Javert ! »

Et ils arrivèrent à la vaste demeure du comte de Rochefort. Il va sans dire que Javert, simple inspecteur de police, même de première classe, n'avait jamais été invité dans cette maison. Son existence était alors totalement ignorée de tous.

Aujourd'hui, il n'était présent que par son titre et ses affaires judiciaires qui avaient laissé flotter un parfum de scandale autour de lui.

Leur entrée fut remarquée. D'une part, ils étaient en retard (à cause de Javert et à la grande mortification de celui-ci), d'autre part, la haute stature du divisionnaire ne passait pas inaperçue (ce qui le mortifiait davantage).

Cette fois, lorsqu'on annonça son nom et sa fonction, les invités ne se détournèrent pas avec mépris. Un divisionnaire, surtout celui de Paris, avait donc plus d'intérêt et de valeur qu'un simple inspecteur de police ?

Un nouveau sourire dédaigneux. Javert en avait déjà soupé de la soirée. M. Chabouillet glissa sa main sur l'épaule de son officier et le poussa à avancer dans la salle.

Le comte de Rochefort vint les accueillir en personne. Un préfet, ce n'était pas rien, et Rochefort avait des visées politiques. Il lui fallait des appuis. Et un divisionnaire ? Pourquoi pas ?

« Chabouillet ! Vous voilà ! Vous avez réussi à sortir notre divisionnaire de son bureau ?

\- Ce ne fut pas sans mal, monsieur le ministre. Notre divisionnaire est trop sérieux.

\- Ce n'est pas un mal, mais il doit se permettre une soirée ou deux dans l'année ! Je compte sur vous, monsieur le préfet, pour nous l'amener. Sauf si monsieur le divisionnaire n'oublie pas son calendrier, bien entendu. »

Javert s'inclina avec déférence pour saluer le comte, énonçant respectueusement _« monsieur le ministre »_. Politesse de subalterne, conscient de sa place, respect de l'Autorité. Un bon point pour Javert.

« Monsieur le divisionnaire, venez que je vous présente. »

Javert obéit à son supérieur.

Il fut présenté, exhibé, à une foule de personnages devant lesquels il s'inclina respectueusement, et qu'il salua du bout des lèvres. Un seul réussit à donner la vie à cette marionnette de bois. Un homme, imposant, dans un costume dont la valeur revenait à plusieurs mois de son salaire, lui lança en le voyant s'incliner, encore, devant lui :

« Mais c'est vous le fameux Javert de la criminelle ? Vidocq, ce chancre à la tête de la Sûreté m'a parlé de vous. Un joli bond d'inspecteur de police à divisionnaire, non ? En plus lorsqu'on sait vos origines... »

Un ricanement méprisant. Javert serrait les dents mais ses yeux s'illuminèrent de colère. _Il devait filer droit, il devait filer droit, il devait filer droit..._

« En effet, monsieur, » reconnut simplement le policier.

Javert allait s'éloigner, à la recherche de M. Chabouillet mais l'homme le retint par une main posée sur le bras.

« Vous êtes un homme ambitieux, monsieur, dommage que vous vous compromettiez avec des catins. »

Nouveau coup bas. Javert oublia de filer droit et montra les dents.

« Je vous prie de me pardonner, monsieur, mais auriez-vous la courtoisie de vous expliquer ? »

La phrase était de la plus extrême politesse mais le ton était sec et froid. Javert se voulait menaçant.

« Hé bien ?, rétorqua l'importun en souriant toujours, un peu moins certain de lui néanmoins, calmé par cette colère soudaine. Ce n'est pas un secret que vous sortez les filles de la rue pour les remettre dans le droit chemin. Espérons que quelques-unes ne se perdent pas en route dans votre lit. Ce serait indigne d'un divisionnaire.

\- Monsieur ! Si je sors les prostituées de la rue, c'est pour leur rendre leur dignité, pas pour les plonger encore plus dans l'infamie, » opposa Javert, d'une voix sourde.

Puis Javert s'approcha de l'homme, irradiant de fureur. Il était imposant, les yeux gris étincelaient toujours, les mains serraient le pommeau de sa canne plombée. Imposant et effrayant.

Mais une main se posa doucement sur son bras et le perturba. Des yeux bleus amusés, brisèrent sa colère grondante.

« Bonsoir, monsieur le divisionnaire. »

Javert s'inclina, encore, poliment, encore. Un bon chien bien dressé.

« Mlle de Montsouris. Ne devriez-vous pas être encore couchée ? »

La voix était doux mais on percevait l'admonestation qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme et la fit rire.

« Vous me rappelez les nonnes du couvent ! A les entendre, j'aurai du me coucher dés le début de ma grossesse et ne me relever qu'un mois après l'accouchement. »

La voir rire le fit sourire et cela rendit le visage de Javert plus serein et moins inquiétant.

« Venez marcher avec moi, monsieur le divisionnaire.

\- A votre service, Mlle de Montsouris. »

Elle laissa sa main sur son bras et ils abandonnèrent l'homme, si important, devenu livide devant l'attitude implacable de Javert.

« Savez-vous à qui vous parliez de cette manière si brutale, mon cher divisionnaire ?

\- Un importun sans intérêt. »

Elle rit à nouveau et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle était magnifique. Il sentait son parfum de jasmin qui embaumait ses cheveux, tressés en couronne sur sa tête. Une belle jeune femme. Elle portait une robe de satin, jaune canari. Un peu voyante mais elle lui allait si bien. Et le jaune s'accordait à merveille avec son uniforme bleu nuit. Il toléra la tête posée sur son épaule...sans même y songer un seul instant...

« M. le comte de Montfermeil est le ministre de la guerre, expliqua-t-elle posément, parlant doucement à Javert comme on parlerait à un enfant. Il n'apprécierait pas qu'on le considère comme un importun sans intérêt.

\- C'est ce qu'il est. Pour moi, » conclut Javert en haussant les épaules, faisant glisser loin de lui la tête si jolie de la jeune femme, espiègle.

Dieu qu'il avait changé ! Il y avait un an de cela, il aurait plié l'échine devant le ministre de la guerre et aurait supplié pour qu'on lui pardonne ses mots. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais osé parler ainsi.

Aujourd'hui, cela le touchait à peine.

« Que faites-vous ici ?, demanda tout à coup à la jeune femme, se rendant compte à quel point elle était déplacée dans cette réception.

\- Mon père a reçu son invitation annuelle. Et moi aussi par la même occasion.

\- Votre père ?, fit Javert, choqué.

\- Les services administratifs sont une horreur, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Je suis désolé que ces imbéciles n'aient pas pensé à votre peine. Je...

\- Chut !, fit-elle en riant. Cela m'amuse d'être ici. Et je vous attendais ! Monsieur de Rochefort s'est fait mon protecteur, il m'a annoncée votre venue.

\- Mlle de Montsouris..., s'écria Javert, blasé.

\- Voulez-vous danser, monsieur le divisionnaire ? »

Espiègle, en effet, elle le contemplait avec insistance, son beau sourire illuminait ses traits. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue ainsi, sans la peur, sans la drogue. Oui, elle était belle. Mais il n'avait aucune confiance en elle.

Javert lança un regard appuyé à la jeune femme qui sourit innocemment :

« En tout bien, tout honneur, je vous le jure !

\- Mes jambes sont trop raides et je boite !

\- Et j'ai des genoux cagneux. S'il-vous-plait ! Je ne suis venue à cette réception que pour vous ! Songez à moi au-milieu de ces policiers et de ces juges sans conversation !

\- Fort bien, mademoiselle, » répondit Javert, amusé.

Elle l'entraîna vers la salle de bal où des couples dansaient déjà. Javert n'en avait cure mais ils furent instantanément le point de mire de tous les invités présents.

Elle déposa sa main sur la sienne et la serra fort.

« Je serai votre canne. Soutenez-vous à moi !

\- Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps ! Je suis trop lourd pour vous !

\- Ne me sous-estimez pas, monsieur le divisionnaire ! Cela dit, il est vrai que vous êtes un géant ! Quelle taille faites-vous ?

\- Six pieds ! »

Elle ne répondit pas, abasourdie par la réponse. Javert sourit, une fois de plus, puis abandonna sa canne contre un mur. Moqueur, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il la sentit faiblir sous son poids, mais par crânerie, elle tint bon et leva la tête.

Il la laissa le guider et ils se placèrent au-milieu des danseurs. On leur fit de la place et ils se lancèrent dans la foule.

Javert faisait danser la jeune femme doucement, il avait du mal à suivre le rythme, sentant son genou souffrir mais il ne s'en tirait pas si mal. Puis Mlle de Montsouris, évidemment, le déconcentra en posant à nouveau sa tête contre son épaule. Elle le sentit se crisper automatiquement.

« Vous ne pouvez plus me fuir avec votre handicap maintenant.

\- Si vous faites mine de m'embrasser, je préfère vous prévenir que je vous lâcherais tout de suite, quitte à m'écrouler devant vous. »

La voix était menaçante mais Javert ne réussit qu'à faire rire, encore, la jeune fille. Et le divisionnaire se mit à rire aussi. Ce qui le surprit et lui fit du bien. Ce soir, il se sentait vivre.

Enfin la danse s'arrêta mais Javert ne lâcha pas Héloïse, elle dut le ramener à sa canne. Il fut soulagé de la tenir en main. Puis il s'inclina et la remercia poliment, comme il se doit.

« Hé bien, monsieur Javert, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que vous saviez danser ! »

 


	6. SCÈNE VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et le fantôme des barricades tourne autour d'eux...  
> Mais est-ce vraiment le pire fantôme qui puisse hanter Javert ?

A cette phrase un peu moqueuse lancée d'une voix pleine de surprise, Javert sursauta et se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait avec tant de familiarité. Il vit la jeune baronne de Pontmercy, tout sourire. A ses côtés se tenait le baron, légèrement en retrait mais sans afficher aucune méfiance.

Seulement, Javert ne voyait que Cosette, la fille de Fauchelevent, le lien avec Jean Valjean. Cosette dans une salle pleine de policiers et de juges !

Et son mari ?! Un ancien révolutionnaire ?! Étaient-ils complètement stupides ? Comme le sourire devenait plus incertain, Javert se reprit, décidé à clore vite cette scène.

« En effet, je sais quelque peu danser. Si on peut appeler cela danser... »

On sourit avec indulgence. Non, le divisionnaire ne dansait pas bien et sa partenaire non plus. Devant le regard appuyé que la jeune baronne lança à sa cavalière, Javert comprit que la scène allait durer un petit moment encore.

Il s'inclina avec déférence (encore !) puis présenta sa danseuse. Javert espérait s'en aller, s'éloigner du baron et de la baronne de Pontmercy avant qu'un lien soit fait avec Fauchelevent. Il savait que le juge Rolland était quelque part dans la salle. _Merde !_

Mais Cosette en avait décidé autrement. Elle le retint par le bras, elle aussi. Et Mlle de Montsouris se mit à observer la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt tout à coup.

« Je devrais me plaindre de vous, monsieur le divisionnaire !

\- Si vous avez une plainte à formuler me concernant, il y a un bureau spécifique à la préfecture pour les cas litigieux, énonça Javert, procédurier.

\- Pas de ça, voyons ! Mais vous délaissez mon père, monsieur ! Trois mois ! C'est honteux !

\- Comment se porte votre père, madame la baronne ?

\- Il va nettement mieux. Figurez-vous que vous aviez raison ! Après votre départ, papa a accepté de voir un médecin et il s'est avéré qu'il avait une grippe.

\- Les soins furent longs mais le retour du printemps lui a fait du bien, renchérit Marius de Pontmercy. D'ailleurs, nous vous espérions, monsieur.

\- Il vous a souvent réclamé, reprit Cosette. Même si papa ne se serait jamais permis de vous inviter de son propre chef. »

La réprimande était perceptible dans le ton, dans la posture, dans la sécheresse de la voix. Oui, Javert avait dit qu'il reviendrait mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et le vieux forçat avait disparu de ses préoccupations. Javert se devait de se l'avouer, seul le travail le maintenait en vie. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

« J'irai lui rendre visite, madame la baronne. Ces dernières semaines ont été difficiles. Beaucoup d'affaires à régler.

\- Javert ! Vous me présentez à vos amis ? »

Un bref instant, Javert fut saisi. Il avait reconnu la voix du préfet. Marius de Pontmercy capta le regard du divisionnaire et en fut surpris. Inquiet même ! Que se passait-il ?

« Monsieur le préfet, voici le baron et la baronne de Pontmercy. Et Mlle Héloïse de Montsouris.

\- Vous connaissez notre divisionnaire depuis longtemps ?, demanda d'une voix douce M. Chabouillet.

\- Oui, répondit le baron. M. Javert est venu dans notre demeure. Il voulait voir mon beau-père, M. Fauchelevent, pour savoir s'il n'était pas un forçat évadé. »

Javert était impassible, souriant toujours, mais il rêvait d'étrangler le baron de Pontmercy là devant tout le monde. Il ne manquait plus que le nom de Jean Valjean et M. Chabouillet n'avait pas perdu sa soirée.

« Quelle histoire extravagante !, renchérit Héloïse, inconsciente du malaise ambiant. Comment une telle confusion a-t-elle pu se produire ?

\- Un criminel l'avait évoquée. Un dénommé Jondrette, » lança le préfet, l'air de rien.

Javert était sur des charbons ardents et il voyait le visage juvénile de Marius de Pontmercy blanchir peu à peu. Le spectre de Valjean, le souvenir des barricades, tout tournait autour d'eux.

« Jondrette ?, reprit Héloïse, fronçant ses jolis sourcils dans un effort de concentration. N'est-ce-pas le criminel qui a été guillotiné il y a peu ?

\- Oui, je l'ai accompagné à la guillotine, rétorqua Javert, lugubrement.

\- Racontez !, ordonna Mlle de Montsouris. Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Je n'ai jamais assisté à une exécution capitale. »

Javert avait lancé cela sciemment, pour détourner la conversation de Jean Valjean mais il n'avait aucune envie de relater la peur, la mort, le courage de Jondrette-Thénardier... Surtout qu'il songeait aussi à Cosette...Mlle Euphrasie de Pontmercy aujourd'hui...

« Ce n'est pas un moment réjouissant, jeta Javert, entre ses dents serrés. Jondrette était un criminel endurci et il est mort courageusement. Je n'ai pas apprécié le spectacle et cela n'a pas fait revivre les morts.

\- Oui. Vous avez perdu beaucoup d'hommes à cause de ce criminel, je crois. Un guet-apens ? »

C'était demandé d'une petite voix désolée, et la jeune Héloïse posa une main douce sur le bras du divisionnaire. Elle se compromettait gravement aux yeux de la société à être si proche de cet homme, mais on savait maintenant qu'il l'avait sauvée. On faisait mine de ne rien voir.

Javert baissa la tête, cherchant ses mots pour la première fois, mais ne put ouvrir la bouche. Ce fut le préfet qui répondit à sa place, infiniment désolé.

« Oui, quatre policiers ont été tués.

\- Quatre !, glapit Cosette, horrifiée.

\- Dont un père de famille, mort des suites de ses blessures, l'officier Morel.

\- Et les autres ?, demanda Marius de Pontmercy.

\- L'officier Sorel, l'officier Broucke et l'officier Lefebvre.

\- Excusez-moi, » parvint à articuler Javert avant de s'enfuir.

Il devait rester, il le savait, pour participer à la conversation et empêcher que le préfet découvre quelque chose au sujet de Jean Valjean. C'était un homme intelligent et retors, il pouvait manier la discussion d'une manière habile, tel un interrogatoire, sans en avoir l'air, une discussion amicale mais implacable. Et il ne fallait pas oublier Marius de Pontmercy, un ancien insurgé de juin 1832. Quels imbéciles !

Mais Javert devait partir, il n'avait pas le choix, il lui fallait de l'air, la solitude. L'émotion lui serrait la gorge et les larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

Après quelques minutes de marche rapide dans les salles luxueusement décorées de la demeure du comte de Rochefort, Javert découvrit un balcon, caché derrière un rideau. Il s'y accouda et s'abîma dans la contemplation de la nuit. Paris la nuit ! Il eut envie de se jeter du balcon. Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Encore ! Il se haïssait d'être aussi faible, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Javert ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Honnêtement. Il devait faire face stoïquement, il était un homme ! Et il était faible comme un enfant. Puis une main se posa sur son épaule, doucement, pour le réconforter, le poussant juste à bout. Il savait qui était là, son parfum l'avait trahie.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, n'est-ce-pas ?, murmura-t-il, la voix faible.

\- Je voulais voir comment vous alliez.

\- On ne peut mieux, mademoiselle.

\- Alors, regardez-moi ! C'est plus poli pour une conversation.

\- Je suis désolé... »

Lentement, la jeune femme força Javert à se retourner vers elle pour qu'elle le voit de face. Mais elle fut saisie en voyant son visage dévasté. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du divisionnaire et la caressa, ce qui lui fit fermer les yeux.

« Je vous prie de me laisser, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Certainement pas. Vous êtes si mal. Vous êtes mon seul ami...et je ne crois pas me tromper beaucoup en affirmant que je suis votre seule amie. »

Il voulut se reculer pour échapper à sa douce présence mais il était coincé contre le parapet du balcon, derrière lui. A moins de la repousser brutalement, il devait endurer. La jeune femme se rapprocha encore de lui puis elle glissa ses deux mains sur sa nuque et l'attira à elle.

« Je vous en prie..., » murmura-t-il, encore.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et ils s'embrassèrent, doucement tout d'abord, puis le baiser s'intensifia et devint ardent. La canne de Javert tomba en faisant un bruit sourd et les main s du policier saisirent la taille si fine de la jeune femme. Héloïse ouvrit la bouche pour laisser pénétrer la langue du divisionnaire. Ce fut un baiser intense, passionné, entre ces deux êtres, touchés par le malheur. Puis Héloïse posa sa tête contre la poitrine du divisionnaire et soupira lentement.

« Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer, mais de me laisser vous aimer.

\- Cela m'est impossible, murmura Javert, sentant les larmes revenir à sa profonde indignation.

\- A cause d'elle...ou de lui ? »

Tout son corps eut un frisson incontrôlable et il se crispa. Ainsi, elle savait, elle avait compris...l'étendue de sa honte...

« Comment s'appelait-il ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Antoine Lefebvre, » avoua Javert.

Il fut surpris de l'avoir admis si facilement. Elle le manipulait encore si bien que la colère montait en lui peu à peu.

« Il a eu de la chance de vous avoir, s'écria Héloïse, en poursuivant ses caresses sur la nuque du divisionnaire.

\- Non, c'est moi qui ai eu de la chance... »

Il captura encore ses lèvres. Il ne se comprenait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas, il gardait Antoine encore à l'esprit et même quelque part le souvenir de Valjean, pris dans sa fièvre le troublait...et cependant il voulait l'embrasser, il la désirait comme un fou. Son corps le trahissait tandis qu'elle se collait contre lui. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait.

Des voix éclatèrent non loin d'eux et les firent sursauter, les calmant instantanément. Ils ne retrouvèrent leur souffle qu'au bout de quelques secondes puis ils reprirent vie. Elle le regarda, amusée, et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux défaits, dans ses favoris. Il lui rendit son sourire tandis que lentement il se permettait de replacer une boucle derrière l'oreille. Elle ramassa sa canne et la lui rendit, leurs doigts se frôlant dans le mouvement.

Puis Javert s'inclina et quitta le balcon pour retourner dans la salle de réception.

 

D'un regard acéré, essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme après la tempête d'émotions qu'il venait de subir, Javert chercha puis découvrit le préfet en grande discussion avec le ministre de la police. Soulagé, il retrouva le baron et la baronne de Pontmercy en train de danser, tout sourire. Manifestement, tout allait pour le mieux. Javert toucha ses cheveux et poussa un juron étouffé, rapidement, il refit le nœud de son ruban retenant ses cheveux.

Javert se força à filer droit, il se rapprocha de ses supérieurs et attendit, presque au garde-à-vous, que le temps passe et que le préfet lui donne enfin le signal du départ. Mais c'était long, la position statique était toujours douloureuse sur le long terme, donc Javert passa la soirée à déambuler dans la salle.

Personne ne vint à la rencontre du divisionnaire, il avait un air si farouche, mais beaucoup de personnes ne le quittèrent pas des yeux. Surtout des femmes.

Finalement, M. Chabouillet le rappela d'un geste et Javert le rejoignit près du ministre de la police. Ce dernier avait l'air plus qu'étonné.

« Chabouillet me dit que vous voulez quitter votre poste, monsieur le divisionnaire. C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Non, monsieur le ministre.

\- Alors pour quelle raison voulez-vous partir ?

\- Pour raisons de santé, monsieur. Je ne suis plus apte à tenir ce poste. »

Un silence atterré suivit cette réponse, les deux hommes étaient consternés.

« Quand pensez-vous partir Javert ? »

C'était la première fois que le ministre appelait le divisionnaire par son nom, ce dernier en fut touché et accusa le coup.

« Dés que monsieur le préfet aura trouvé mon successeur, je partirai. »

Le soulagement qui apparut sur les traits du ministre n'échappa pas à Javert. Il eut un soupir agacé.

« Sinon, je présenterais moi-même ma démission.

\- Comme à votre habitude, rétorqua le préfet en souriant.

\- C'est un fait, » reconnut Javert, en souriant à son tour.

Combien de lettres de démission Javert avait-il menacé d'écrire ? Javert fut incapable de savoir. C'était un leitmotiv.

« Cela dit, je n'accepterai pas votre démission, conclut sèchement le ministre. Vous êtes un élément trop précieux pour notre police.

\- Je ne suis pas irremplaçable, monsieur le ministre.

\- C'est à voir ! Chabouillet m'a expliqué votre implication avec le couvent de la Croix aux Champs. Même si je suis passablement surpris de votre initiative, je me dois d'avouer que c'est une belle action. On a parlé de vous en haut lieu.

\- Je vous remercie de m'appuyer, monsieur le ministre. »

Le comte de Rochefort eut un sourire narquois.

« Mais je ne vous appuie pas Javert. Bien au contraire. Ce sont vos actes qui parlent pour vous et vous attirent des protecteurs haut placés. Bien plus haut placés que moi-même, monsieur le divisionnaire. Et on ne vous laissera pas partir aussi facilement. Mes félicitations ! »

Le sourire s'accentua, sans réelle aménité, tandis que le visage de Javert s'allongeait. Cet homme inflexible baissa la tête et prit une attitude humble. On imaginait la remontrance alors qu'il s'agissait de félicitations.

 


	7. SCÈNE VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouvelle entrevue entre Javert et Valjean. Les deux ennemis vont faire front commun.

Le ministre de la police, le comte de Rochefort, si imposant dans son costume de cérémonie, riche et luxueux, et le préfet de police de Paris, M. André Chabouillet, tout aussi impressionnant avec sa canne à pommeau d'argent et ses vêtements bien taillés, contemplaient le nouveau divisionnaire de police de Paris.

Avec stupeur devant son regard sombre, avec inquiétude devant son visage désespéré. Ainsi on souhaitait l'attacher à son poste...pas mieux qu'un chien...

Javert eut un sourire ironique, il n'avait pas changé en fait. Le chien de police.

Le comte reprit, se voulant plus conciliant :

« D'ailleurs, votre couvent dédié aux filles perdues va recevoir une subvention spéciale et des locaux vont être affectés pour votre action. Sans compter votre service, bien entendu. Seulement, il faut que vous restiez à votre poste pour en bénéficier, je le crains. »

_Filer droit..._

Javert murmura des remerciements puis le préfet eut pitié de son protégé. M. Chabouillet le prit par le bras pour lui faire quitter la demeure du comte. Un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

« Je savais que nous avions bien choisi, Marigny et moi-même. Quoique Gisquet ait pu dire, malgré l'opposition de Rochefort. Je savais que vous étiez un homme de valeur, Javert. Depuis Toulon, depuis votre courage face aux forçats révoltés. Courageux et dévoué !

\- C'était dans une autre vie, monsieur, opposa placidement Javert.

\- Vous êtes devenu un homme intègre et précieux. Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir appuyé toutes ces années. »

Que de chaleur dans la voix ! Jamais M. Chabouillet n'avait parlé ainsi à Javert ! Mais Javert était un homme brisé. Fatigué. Il ne réussit à prononcer qu'un simple :

« Si vous le dites, monsieur. »

Le préfet fut abasourdi par cette réponse venue de son protégé, si froide, si impersonnelle. Il essaya de l'interroger sur ses sentiments mais il ne put rien tirer de cet homme austère. Il le fit monter dans son fiacre pour le ramener chez lui. Durant le voyage, le préfet lança une petite attaque pas tout à fait innocente.

« Le baron et la baronne de Pontmercy sont de bien sympathiques jeunes gens.

\- En effet, monsieur. »

Immédiatement, le préfet sentit la prudence dans la réponse et cela le fit sourire. Javert était si lisible parfois. Surtout quand il était fatigué.

« Vous connaissez M. Fauchelevent depuis l'affaire Jondrette, il me semble ?

\- Oui, monsieur le préfet.

\- Vous ne l'aviez pas rencontré auparavant ?

\- Non, monsieur le préfet.

\- Vous n'oublierez pas de nous faire inviter chez le baron de Pontmercy avec le juge Rolland, n'est-ce-pas Javert ?

\- Non, monsieur le préfet.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup m'entretenir avec M. Fauchelevent. Je suis sûr qu'il sera passionnant, même pour un simple jardinier de couvent.

\- Oui, monsieur le préfet.

\- Et on raconte que la dot qu'il a apportée pour sa fille frisait l'inconséquence.

\- Je l'ignore, monsieur le préfet. »

La voiture arrivait enfin à destination, la rue des Vertus, ce qui fit soupirer de soulagement Javert. Il fut heureux de descendre du fiacre et de saluer M. Chabouillet avant de partir.

Mais le fait était que Javert devait revoir Jean Valjean. Le revoir pour le prévenir, le préparer à la visite de ses supérieurs. Il soupira maintenant de lassitude.

Encore et toujours Valjean.

Rien que cette pensée, toujours présente, l'empêchait de partir.

Le vieux forçat le sauvait encore et toujours.

 

Le divisionnaire eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur les dossiers qu'il avait encore à vérifier, mais il s'y mit et s'endormit dans son bureau.

Le froid le réveilla et il se leva avec lenteur. Il était trop vieux pour ces stupidités. Puis Javert se lava, se changea et s'habilla de frais. Direction la préfecture !

Ce jour-là, Mme Dubois croisa Javert dans l'escalier, elle ne le connaissait pas intimement, malgré les années passées à habiter dans son immeuble, pour elle, il était toujours resté froid et distant...mais elle était surprise de ne pas avoir revu la jeune femme enceinte.

Elle n'avait pas reconnu la femme mais il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait un air familier. Elle brûlait d'interroger son locataire, mais qui oserait interroger l'inspecteur Javert ?

Elle le salua et le regarda partir, de son pas raide et ferme, malgré le genou abîmé.

La journée fut calme, routinière. Javert avait réussi à retrouver Azelma Thénardier. A force d'interroger le directeur de la prison des Madelonnettes, à force de compulser les registres des salles d'asile de Paris..., à force de faire parler ses mouchards...

La fille n'était plus en prison mais sa vie semblait difficile. Elle travaillait pour un aubergiste non loin de Paris. Javert se promit d'y faire un tour pour voir comment elle s'en sortait. Le policier avait reçu des échos désagréables sur cet homme, des informations qui ne lui plurent pas. Accusation de maltraitance, ivrognerie, insultes à agents des forces de l'ordre...

Une promesse était une promesse et Javert avait promis à Jondrette-Thénardier de se charger de sa fille.

Puis le travail terminé, la journée finie, Javert se dirigea vers la demeure du baron de Pontmercy. Il frappa à la porte, pas content d'être là. Une fois admis, il demanda à voir M. Fauchelevent. Une servante l'entraîna jusque dans le jardin de la maison luxueuse.

Javert découvrit Valjean dans le jardin, occupé à examiner des rosiers. Mu par un sixième sens, Valjean se retourna vers lui. Un bref instant, un éclair inquiet brilla dans les yeux de l'ancien forçat, puis Valjean se détendit. Et lui sourit.

Javert fut décontenancé, leur dernière rencontre lui avait laissé un souvenir troublant.

Mais l'ancien maire de la ville de Montreuil, habitué à cacher ses sentiments derrière un verni de politesse, se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit la main. Javert n'hésita pas et la serra vigoureusement. Que de chemin ils avaient parcouru pour en arriver là !

« Javert ! Il vous en a fallu du temps pour venir. Trois mois ?! C'est cela que vous appelez _« bientôt »_?

\- Ce fut une période mouvementée, » reconnut Javert, d'une voix immensément lasse.

Valjean regardait attentivement le grand homme, habillé de noir. Identique à lui-même au regard de tout le monde...mais Valjean remarqua aussitôt les cernes sous les yeux, le pli amer de la bouche, la pâleur du visage. Il était évident que Javert avait maigri, dans des proportions inquiétantes.

Lentement, Valjean saisit le policier par le bras et l'amena plus loin dans le jardin, jusqu'à un banc caché par un bosquet. Isolé et tranquille. L'ancien forçat s'assit puis sur un geste, il invita Javert à le rejoindre. Après une hésitation, ce dernier obéit.

D'un geste las, Javert passa sa main sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux.

« Une période mouvementée ?, » demanda doucement Valjean, pour ne pas brusquer le policier.

Le maire de Montreuil connaissait assez son chef de la police pour savoir qu'il fallait être patient et prudent avec ce dernier. Un mot de trop et Javert partait dans une colère noire. Valjean ne savait pas vraiment si Javert avait changé avec les années, s'il s'était adouci, ou s'il était toujours le même homme, impulsif et irascible.

« Je songe à me retirer Valjean, » murmura Javert.

_Vraiment ?_ La phrase avait quitté ses lèvres sans même que son cerveau ait traité l'information. Valjean fut surpris, lui aussi, de cette décision.

« Et que ferez-vous ? Vous êtes encore jeune !

\- Aucune importance... »

Il balaya d'un geste la question comme on chasse un moucheron. Valjean n'en revenait pas. Il avait vu Javert rempli de colère, le visage déformé par la haine, il l'avait vu aussi apeuré, terrifié par la force de Jean-le-Cric, il l'avait vu vaincu, demandant sa démission au maire de Montreuil...mais il ne l'avait jamais vu désespéré. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Mais avant que Valjean ne poursuive la conversation, Javert avait repris la parole :

« Je suis venu vous apporter une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Comme c'est inhabituel de votre part, sourit Valjean, cherchant à alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Le préfet M. Chabouillet et le juge Rolland souhaitent vous rencontrer. Je dois vous convaincre d'organiser une réception dont ils seraient. A vous d'en parler au baron de Pontmercy, votre gendre.

\- Et si vous n'arrivez pas à me convaincre ? »

Un fin sourire, ironique. Javert secoua la tête.

« L'éventualité d'un refus n'est même pas envisageable. Sinon, ils trouveront une autre façon de vous approcher et j'ai bien peur que cela ne se termine par une convocation officielle à la préfecture de police de Paris. Pour vous. Et peut-être pour votre gendre. »

Valjean blanchit. Pas pour lui. Pour Marius. Pour Cosette. Pour ses enfants innocents qui risquaient d'être pris dans les tenailles de la justice. Par sa faute, comme de juste.

Valjean baissa la tête, assombri un instant, puis il sourit en relevant les yeux sur Javert.

« Nous ferons face. Ont-ils des soupçons ?

\- Connaissiez-vous un certain Thénardier ? »

Valjean avait menti pour Jondrette. Javert le savait maintenant. Allait-il mentir une nouvelle fois ?

Le même regard sombre apparut le temps d'un battement de cils et Valjean avoua la vérité.

« Oui. Un homme mauvais.

\- C'était Jondrette, ne put s'empêcher d'asséner Javert avec un petit accent de triomphe. C'est lui qui a provoqué tous ces soupçons vous concernant. Il vous a certainement reconnu, je ne sais quand ni comment. »

Javert s'en doutait ! L'auberge de Montfermeil ! Cosette et son gentil grand-père. Mais il voulait entendre la vérité de la bouche de Jean Valjean. Il fut déçu.

« Peut-être, reconnut Valjean sans entrer plus dans les détails. Mais Thénardier est mort ! Il me suffira de poursuivre le rôle d'Ultime Fauchelevent.

\- Cela ne suffira peut-être pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Connaissez-vous le juge Rolland ? »

A cette question posée sur un ton si sérieux par Javert, Valjean réfléchit mais ne trouva rien. Javert reprit :

« Connaissez-vous le juge Rolland, M. Madeleine ?

\- Il m'a rencontré à Montreuil ?

\- Oui, monsieur le maire. Mais pas dans le cadre de son travail de juge, je ne l'ai pas rencontré personnellement et j'étais le chef de la police. C'était donc une visite d'ordre privée. Peut-être une maîtresse ?

\- J'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde durant ma vie de M. Madeleine et d'horizons très différents. Peut-il me reconnaître ?

\- Il est très observateur et très intelligent. Je pense qu'il le pourrait. Vos yeux sont remarquables et votre carrure ne laisse pas indifférent. »

Cela ressemblait à des compliments mais prononcés sur un ton froid et sec. Valjean ne releva pas et conclut simplement :

« Alors il ne faut pas faire de réceptions. »

Javert secoua la tête tristement :

« Je vous l'ai dit Valjean. Ils viendront tôt ou tard. M. Chabouillet a déjà parlé à votre fille et à son mari hier soir, et M. Rolland connaît M. Gillenormand. Et au pire, ils vous convoqueront à la préfecture ! Et vous savez comment fonctionne la police, une fois que vous êtes prisonnier de leurs dossiers, ils ne vous lâcheront pas ! »

Javert sembla tout à coup désespéré, il se tourna vers Valjean, lui permettant de plonger dans ses yeux gris, où la panique faisait rage. L'ancien forçat en fut saisi. Les yeux étincelants de l'inspecteur Javert !

« Croyez-vous que je sois le seul policier à même de reconnaître un ancien forçat ? Valjean, il suffirait que vous tombiez sur Vidocq, le chef de la Sûreté et vous seriez perdu.

\- Javert ! Du calme ! Nous ferons face, voilà tout, » répéta Valjean posément.

Et Valjean se leva, stupéfiant Javert de son flegme.

« Il faut trouver une solution ! Valjean !

\- Javert ! Je suis fatigué de me cacher. Mes enfants savent tout de moi, ou presque, Marius m'appelle père, je vais bientôt être grand-père. Je ne fuirai plus.

\- Et s'ils vous reconnaissaient ? Valjean ! »

Javert ne savait plus quoi dire pour convaincre Valjean. Il était affolé maintenant.

« Je demanderai à mon plus grand ennemi de témoigner en ma faveur. Qu'en dites-vous Javert ?

\- Vous allez vous laisser arrêter ?!

\- Dieu merci ! Nous n'en sommes pas là ! Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de regarder derrière mon épaule. Je ne recommencerai pas cela.

\- Je vous soutiendrais Valjean ! »

Javert se leva à son tour, plus sûr de lui tout à coup, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision. Il serra à nouveau la main de Valjean, pour sceller un accord. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, puis Javert céda et abaissa son regard, trop troublé pour poursuivre cet échange.

Valjean sourit et attira à nouveau le policier sur le banc, une main posée sur son bras.


	8. SCÈNE VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Valjean et Javert... Peuvent-ils devenir amis ? Il faut juste se donner la peine de connaître son ennemi.  
> Mais Javert a d'autres soucis en tête, comme régler la promesse faite à Thénardier.

L'ancien forçat et l'ancien garde-chiourme faisaient une image saisissante, assis tous deux sur ce banc, perdu derrière un bosquet dans le jardin de la magnifique demeure des Pontmercy-Gillenormand. Ils faisaient déplacés. Javert se pencha en avant, laissant retomber ses mains devant lui, jouant avec le pommeau de sa canne qui ne le quittait jamais.

_Maudit genou !_

Valjean contemplait son compagnon, terriblement soucieux pour lui. A Montreuil, Javert avait demandé sa démission pour un rapport qu'il pensait erroné, mais il n'avait que quarante ans et une vie encore devant lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait cinquante ans, une jambe brisée et un avenir bien sombre s'il venait à quitter la police.

« Vous savez Javert, vous devriez venir me voir plus souvent.

\- Je ne souhaite pas multiplier les mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Je ne dis pas de venir en tant qu'ennemi ou de messager, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Alors pourquoi voulez-vous que je vienne ? Avez-vous besoin de mes services ? »

Javert avait relevé la tête, examinant avec soin l'ancien forçat. Il était prêt à tout pour assurer l'avenir de son ancien supérieur hiérarchique.

« Non, peut-être. Je veux dire que vous pourriez venir me voir en tant qu'ami, Javert !

\- Moi ? Votre ami ? Valjean, vous divaguez ! Le soleil n'est pourtant pas très fort.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes aussi seul que moi dans la vie et cela vous ferait du bien de parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ne vous jugera pas.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne !

\- Votre compagnon est tombé durant le guet-apens, c'est cela ? Les journaux en ont parlé. »

Le visage de Javert devint blême et le policier lutta pour conserver son masque d'impassibilité.

« Je vais vous laisser Valjean, j'attends votre invitation, » lâcha-t-il avec précipitation.

Javert allait se lever, il ressemblait à un oiseau affolé. La main de Valjean serra le bras du divisionnaire et le retint. Javert fut tout à coup étonné de la découvrir, là.

« Que ferez-vous Javert si vous démissionnez ? »

Une fois encore, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Valjean put contempler le désespoir se refléter dans les yeux du policier.

« Il n'y a aucune autre alternative. »

Et Javert se déroba de la main de Valjean avant de s'enfuir.

 

Le policier reprit son travail, harassé, agacé, malheureux. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il luttait encore. Son travail ? Vraiment ? Sa promesse faite à M. Chabouillet ? Que des excuses !

La nuit, l'appel de la Seine résonnait si fort dans son appartement de la rue des Vertus que Javert se tenait assis dans son lit, les mains crispées sur ses oreilles, les mâchoires serrées avec force.

Vivre ? A quoi bon ?

Puis l'image de Jean Valjean, tourmenté par M. Chabouillet et le juge Rolland lui venait à l'esprit. Un homme si bon... Il avouerait, invariablement, et toute cette mascarade depuis les barricades n'aurait servi à rien. Maudit Jean Valjean !

Le poussant à vivre encore et toujours...

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, puis les mois... Peu à peu, le désespoir se faisait plus discret, les larmes se tarissaient et les crises d'angoisse s'espaçaient. Antoine devenait un souvenir, douloureux mais tempéré. Un fantôme perdu dans la galerie des fantômes de l'esprit de l'inspecteur Javert.

Il vint un matin où Javert se réveilla en ayant son travail en cours à l'esprit, une enquête ardue sur une série de cambriolages habiles et dans laquelle le souvenir d'Antoine n'interférait pas.

Le divisionnaire ne pensa à son amant que dans son bureau à la préfecture, alors qu'il compulsait la liste des officiers qu'il voulait attacher à la surveillance de certains quartiers de Paris. Il fut surpris de ce fait. Cela le choqua et l'attrista. C'était comme si Antoine était mort pour la seconde fois.

Javert accusa le coup et se jeta encore plus dans le travail. Il multiplia les visites au couvent de la Croix-aux-Champs, il apporta son concours à différentes enquêtes, il retrouva d'autres filles perdues... Bref, il se rendait indispensable.

 

Il se chargea aussi d'Azelma Thénardier. Javert alla la voir et se rendit compte que sa vie était en effet difficile. Lorsque le policier se présenta, elle le reconnut aussitôt et devint blanche de peur. La malheureuse laissa tomber son plateau de serveuse, brisant les verres qui s'y trouvaient.

L'aubergiste l'attrapa par le bras et lui colla une gifle retentissante. Il lui aboya des injures sans nom. Mais Azelma ne ressentait rien, elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le policier...avant de se mettre automatiquement à genoux pour ramasser les morceaux de verre.

Javert était décontenancé, la gamine avait seize, dix-sept ans au plus, il était clair au regard des hématomes qui parsemaient son visage et ses bras que le patron avait pour habitude de la frapper. Et l'indifférence des consommateurs attestait de la régularité de la chose.

Le souvenir de Lili Bellejambe, le sien même, lui revint à l'esprit et cela énerva Javert. Le policier se reprit et s'approcha d'Azelma. Il la toisait de toute sa hauteur, la regardant et dédaignant le patron qui, obséquieux, lui proposait une table.

« Mademoiselle Thénardier, jeta-t-il de sa voix profonde. Comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Inspecteur Javert, répondit-elle sombrement, n'osant pas lever les yeux sur lui, surprise du vouvoiement qu'il employait à son encontre. On fait aller.

\- Votre père m'envoie à vous. »

En entendant ces mots, la fille sursauta. Un morceau de verre brisé à la main, elle se coupa. Elle poussa un cri et le sang jaillit. Javert poussa un juron et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il prit d'autorité la main blessée et l'examina. Puis il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et prestement, il enveloppa la main de la jeune fille. Chassant Antoine lui jouant la même scène de son esprit. Ceci fait, le policier se releva et aida Azelma à l'imiter.

« Tu n'es qu'une incapable !, hurla le patron. Va chercher le balai !

\- Oui, monsieur. »

Elle allait obéir mais Javert s'y opposa fermement. Il retint la main de la jeune femme.

« Mlle Thénardier quitte à l'instant votre service, monsieur, énonça-t-il, simplement.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ces conneries ? Je lui interdis de partir, elle me doit encore de l'auber [argent]

\- Combien ?, demanda sèchement Javert.

\- Quatre-vingt francs ! »

A cette somme énorme, Javert sursauta et regarda froidement l'homme en face. Pour la première fois. Des yeux marrons, dont le blanc était devenu jaune veiné de rouge. Alcoolisme ! Tout en lui criait l'ivrogne, de son nez rouge et picté de boutons à ses mains parcourues de tremblements.

L'homme perdait peu à peu de sa superbe et se mit à expliquer d'une voix incertaine :

« Ben oui, monsieur. C'est que la gosse, elle sort de tôle. De la graine de vermine ! Je l'ai logée, nourrie, blanchie depuis des mois. Cela fait des frais, monsieur, et elle m'a pas encore remboursé.

\- Combien gagne-t-elle comme serveuse ?

\- Combien ? Mais elle n'est pas...

\- Vos livres de compte ! Maintenant !

\- Elle n'a pas de contrat. Elle n'a pas de livret ouvrier. Elle... »

Javert était tellement content de rabaisser cette ordure. Il exhiba un sourire de fauve, celui qui faisait si peur aux escarpes [assassins] de Paris, d'une bien autre trempe que ce petit aubergiste porté sur la boisson.

Et le policier asséna le dernier coup avec un grand plaisir.

« Donc vous empochez son salaire ! Depuis combien de temps vous la volez ? »

La voix de Javert, calme au départ, était devenue menaçante et implacable. Les clients de l'auberge s'étaient tus depuis l'arrivée de Javert et maintenant ils attendaient, inquiets et curieux. L'aubergiste s'était repris, tant bien que mal, et se redressa face au divisionnaire.

« Et en quoi ça te concerne jobard ? Tu veux la fille pour toi ?

\- Je suis le divisionnaire Javert de la préfecture de police de Paris ! »

Lentement, Javert sortit son insigne et la montra au patron. Cette fois, l'homme perdit toutes couleurs et obéit précipitamment aux ordres du policier.

Il prépara une table, il apporta ses livres de compte et offrit du café et des victuailles sans qu'on lui demande. Bien entendu, il nettoya prestement le sol et ne dérangea plus Azelma. La fille eut droit à une tasse et une chaise. C'était bien la première fois !

Javert compulsa attentivement les registres, sachant fort bien ce qu'il allait trouver...ou plutôt ce qu'il n'allait pas trouver. Bien entendu, la gamine n'était pas inscrite au registre, donc elle n'était pas officiellement embauchée. Son salaire ne lui était donc pas versé et en faisant un rapide calcul, on se rendait vite compte que le patron gagnait de l'argent sur elle.

Une esclave travaillant gratuitement au lieu d'une employée légalement rémunérée.

Cela suffisait à Javert. Le policier referma d'un geste brusque les livres puis il se leva. D'un geste précis et automatique, il sortit ses menottes de sa poche et s'apprêta à embarquer l'aubergiste. Ce dernier contemplait le mouvement, résigné à l'avance. Mais une petite main en empêcha Javert d'agir en se posant sur son bras. Azelma !

« Ne l'arrêtez pas inspecteur !

\- Il t'a escroquée, maltraitée. C'est une fripouille !

\- Il m'a recueillie à ma sortie de prison. Il a raison ! J'avais personne et plus d'endroit où vivre. Il m'a croisée à Paris et m'a emmenée avec lui. Ici. C'est un brave homme, même s'il est un peu violent. »

Javert et l'aubergiste étaient aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre par les paroles de la jeune fille. Les menottes disparurent dans la poche du manteau noir du divisionnaire. Et le patron se remit à respirer. Tout comme les autres clients de l'auberge.

Azelma attira Javert jusqu'à la table où ils s'assirent à nouveau. Cette fois, Javert accepta l'offre du patron. Il saisit une des bières déposées préalablement sur la table et il contempla la jeune femme, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Et en réalité, c'était la première fois ! L'arrestation Maison Gorbeau ne leur permirent pas de faire connaissance et les dossiers de police sur la famille étaient aussi succincts et professionnels que possible.

Ils ne reflétaient pas une personne mais son histoire judiciaire.

Javert demanda à Azelma de le rejoindre pour boire un verre. Perplexe, elle s'assit en face du redoutable inspecteur Javert.

« Tu n'as pas été... Il ne t'a pas... »

Javert ne trouvait pas les mots, il était toujours en colère contre l'aubergiste. Il se souvenait de son propre père, de sa mère victime de ses coups, tout comme lui. Et de choses bien pires qu'il préférait oublier.

« Non, » sourit Azelma, se voulant rassurante.

L'inquiétude manifestée par le policier la surprenait et l'amusait. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas inquiété pour elle. Eponine dans le passé, sa mère dans un passé bien plus lointain.

« C'est un brave homme, monsieur l'inspecteur. Il a la main lourde. C'est sûr. Mais il ne me forcera jamais. »

Un regard appuyé, Javert examinait son âme, de fond en comble, cherchant le mensonge. La fille poursuivit, perdant son sourire.

« Vous avez dit que mon père vous avait envoyé, mais mon père est mort.

\- Oui, mais il m'a demandé de me charger de toi. Je t'emmène à Paris. Je peux te protéger plus facilement et t'aider là-bas. »

Le vouvoiement était parti, une vieille complicité se faisait jour, celle se tissant entre les policiers et les criminels. Azelma Thénardier, du haut de ses dix-sept ans à peine, avait déjà connu la prison, elle avait participé à des vols avec son père. Une graine de vermine.

« Comment ? »

Et Javert raconta. _Le couvent de la Croix-aux-Champs, un apprentissage, un métier honorable, une vie meilleure, sa protection, un mariage peut-être..._ Enfin, il se tut et attendit la réponse d'Azelma.

Lui et toute l'auberge.

Et il fut décontenancé par la réponse.

Lui et toute l'auberge.

« Non merci, inspecteur.

\- Tu préfères rester dans cet endroit ?! Je ne te comprends pas !

\- Mes parents tenaient une auberge, inspecteur. Je suis jeune et encore inexpérimentée mais ce n'est pas un si mauvais métier. Et j'ai encore des souvenirs de cette vie. C'était la meilleure part.

\- Tes parents tenaient une auberge ? Avec ta sœur et ton frère ? Oui, je m'en souviens. »


	9. SCÈNE IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est difficile sinon impossible de sauver quelqu'un malgré lui. Il est temps qu'Azelma Thenardier quitte notre histoire...

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait ! Mais c'était une des méthodes de l'inspecteur Javert pour faire parler les témoins, surtout les témoins récalcitrant, jouer sur la mémoire en posant des questions ouvertes...en laissant le temps de réfléchir et en apportant des précisions...mais trop vagues...pour que le témoin réagisse et rectifie la vérité.

Comme le fit naturellement Azelma Thénardier.

« Gavroche est né plus tard. Et il y avait une autre fille avec nous. L'Alouette.

\- L'Alouette ?

\- Mon père et ma mère n'étaient pas doux avec elle, je dois avouer. Une pauvresse que mes parents avaient accueillie. Ils la frappaient, un peu comme mon patron, mais elle était plus jeune que moi. »

L'Alouette ! Bien sûr que Javert savait. Il savait déjà tout cela, ce témoignage ne faisait que corroborer ce qu'il savait déjà...mais il se traita une fois de plus de jobard. Il aurait du sauver les enfants des Thénardier plutôt que de se focaliser sur Jean Valjean.

Au moins, il aurait été utile.

La jeune femme poursuivit son récit.

« Un jour, un monsieur est venu la chercher. L'Alouette. Il l'a payée et elle est partie. Je ne l'ai jamais revue.

\- Comment était ce monsieur ? »

Javert forçait le témoignage, rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre ce qu'il aurait du entendre il y a des années de cela. La description de Jean Valjean, alias M. Madeleine.

Mais Azelma rit et prit le verre de bière de Javert pour le vider d'un coup.

« Je m'en souviens pas, inspecteur. J'étais jeune. Un homme bien habillé. Riche. Costaud. Des cheveux blancs. Il a acheté une belle poupée à Cosette. C'est tout ce que je me rappelle. »

Cela n'aurait pas suffi à l'inspecteur Javert mais cela aurait quand même semé le doute. Donc, il avait eu raison depuis le début. 9430 n'était pas mort, noyé en sautant de l'Orion...

Il fallait revenir au présent et aux yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec appréhension. La gamine avait les mêmes yeux que son père, mais sans la noirceur.

Jondrette avait raison, c'était une brave gosse.

« Bon... Tu veux vraiment rester ici ?

\- Oui, inspecteur. Je peux pas retourner à Paris, je sais que tout le monde y est mort et je finirai sur le trottoir.

\- Et ici ? Que deviendras-tu ?

\- Je sais pas, avoua Azelma. Mon patron est veuf, je pense qu'un jour il faudra que je réfléchisse à lui.

\- Azelma !, cria Javert, horrifié, attirant de ce fait les regards de tous sur lui.

\- Il est pas vieux, pas moche, pas idiot. Et il m'a sauvée la vie. Je lui dois bien ça !

\- Tu lui dois quoi ? Une plume ?

\- S'il le désire. »

Elle avait dit cela en haussant les épaules, indifférente. Une gamine, à peine une femme.

« Mais tu es consentante !?, gronda Javert, la colère résonnant à nouveau dans sa voix.

\- J'espère juste qu'il me demandera en mariage, mais on verra. Voilà pour l'avenir ! »

Javert ne savait plus que penser, il examina la gamine. Azelma se leva enfin et retourna vaquer à ses occupations, servir les clients, en ignorant superbement les regards posés sur elle. Curieux, attentifs, surpris.

Javert resta ainsi quelques minutes puis il se leva à tour, lourdement et se décida à partir. Avant de quitter l'établissement, il vint saluer la jeune fille...et lui donna une de ses cartes de visite. Il en avait maintenant, en tant que divisionnaire.

« Tu sais lire ?

\- Oui, inspecteur.

\- Si quelque chose n'allait pas, si tu étais perdue, viens me voir, je t'aiderai. Sans contrepartie !

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela pour moi ? Est-ce vraiment pour mon père ?, demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

\- En effet. Je l'ai promis à ton père et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Enfin, je m'y efforce.

\- Très bien, j'y penserai en cas de coup dur. »

Puis, elle sourit en glissant la carte dans son corsage et le sourire illumina son visage.

« Je vous enverrai un faire-part de mariage ! »

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire aussi l'austère policier. Javert la regarda, s'inclina et salua aussi l'aubergiste, toujours inquiet. Puis il quitta les lieux.

Javert reprit la route de Paris dans la diligence. Il avait pris un jour de congé pour régler cette affaire et n'aimait pas sa conclusion. Il espérait vraiment qu'Azelma Thénardier ne serait pas trop malheureuse avec cet homme violent et alcoolique...

 _« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour elle, Jondrette, »_ pensa-t-il.

Puis il songea à ce qu'il avait appris sur la vie de Jean Valjean. Enfin, ce qui avait simplement validé ses soupçons. Valjean avait sauvé Cosette des Thénardier, c'était pour cela que Jondrette le connaissait physiquement.

Maintenant, comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés à Paris ? Thénardier avait du rencontrer l'ancien forçat dans les rues de Paris. Peut-être même avait-il revu Cosette ? Dieu merci, il était mort.

 

Javert reprit la routine de son travail à la préfecture. Six mois ! Antoine n'était plus depuis six mois ! Les procès pour le trafic d'enfants avaient enfin eu lieu. Javert avait témoigné dans chacun d'eux. Il l'avait fait froidement, sérieusement, impassiblement. Tous furent condamnés à mort ! Javert eut un faible sourire. Antoine était vengé ! Mais cela ne le ramènerait pas.

Le divisionnaire eut plus de mal à reprendre le collier après cela. Le foyer Sainte Marie-Madeleine, une annexe du couvent de la Croix des Champs avait été ouvert depuis peu, il fonctionnait très bien. Des patrons venaient y puiser leurs apprenties, sur les instances du divisionnaire de la police, et des filles perdues trouvaient enfin un travail honorable. Des mécènes financèrent le foyer grâce à la réputation et à l'aura du divisionnaire Javert. Un gitan, certes, mais un homme intègre malgré tout.

Et ce dernier se força même à faire quelques courbettes dans cette optique.

Quant à l'invitation au bal d'automne de M. et Mme de Pontmercy, il fallait attendre. La jeune baronne était enceinte et l'accouchement n'était pas prévu avant des semaines. On patientait avant la grande réception. Avec un bal de prévu si possible.

Valjean en avait parlé à Javert, un jour que le policier était venu prendre des nouvelles de la jeune baronne.

Quelques minutes volées à un après-midi humide alors que le divisionnaire patrouillait dans le secteur...toujours sur la piste des cambrioleurs de maisons bourgeoises... Javert avait salué l'idée. On parlait moins durant un bal et avec un peu d'habileté, Valjean poeuvait faire bonne impression. Ainsi nul ne le reconnaîtrait. Jean Valjean n'avait pas changé physiquement, Javert était bien placé pour le savoir, c'était toujours le même homme, brave et gentil, et l'angoisse continuait à le prendre à l'idée de laisser M. Chabouillet et le juge Rolland rencontrer l'ancien forçat.

Mais la grossesse de la baronne retardait la réception...et les deux hommes s'en félicitèrent...

 

Puis les choses évoluèrent malgré tout. Après sa dernière visite, le divisionnaire eut la surprise de recevoir dans son bureau le baron et la baronne de Pontmercy en personne. Curieux et vaguement inquiet, Javert les reçut immédiatement. Il attendit leurs explications, ne préférant pas les admonester sur leur imprudence. Un ancien révolutionnaire de juin 1832 dans le bureau d'un officier de police assermenté ! Et de surcroît la fille adoptive d'un ancien forçat en rupture de ban ! Pouvait-on être plus étourdi ?

Javert se dit que les deux jeunes gens devaient agir dans le dos de Jean Valjean et que ce dernier allait être affolé lorsqu'il apprendrait leur intrépidité...stupide...

Javert attendait, tranquillement assis à son bureau que les bavardages commencent. Ce fut la jeune femme, Cosette, qui se lança, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Vous n'êtes pas bon avec mon père, monsieur Javert. »

Surpris par cette attaque, Javert ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer méchamment :

« Plaît-il ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

\- Vous délaisser mon père, monsieur ! »

Javert encaissa l'accusation et reprit tout aussi violemment :

« Qu'aurai-je du faire selon vous madame ?

\- Venir voir mon père ! Il vous l'a demandé, mon mari vous l'a demandé, je vous l'ai demandé. Faut-il vous supplier monsieur ? »

Le baron posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme pour l'apaiser. La calmer. Cosette s'enflammait en tordant ses doigts avec vigueur.

« Croyez-vous vraiment que _M. Fauchelevent_ souhaite me voir ? Nous ne sommes pas dans les meilleurs termes.

\- Vraiment ?, répliqua la jeune femme goguenarde. Hé bien, peut-être devriez-vous le dire à mon père. Face à face. Car il semble vous considérer comme un ami. Un ami de longue date. »

Javert était encore plus étonné par cette affirmation et il jeta un regard suspicieux à Marius de Pontmercy, mais celui-ci hocha simplement la tête.

Javert était étonné, certes, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on vienne ainsi le critiquer dans son propre bureau.

Et il le fit savoir en claquant du poing sur la table.

« Vous connaissez votre père, je crois. Vous me connaissez, moi ! Nous sommes des relations de longue date, c'est vrai, mais peut-on réellement nous qualifier d'amis ? Savez-vous qui est M. Jean ? »

Là, il avait touché juste et en retira un petit plaisir coupable. Les jeunes gens furent un instant décontenancés. Mais Marius se reprit le premier et murmura :

« Oui, nous savons qui est M. Jean.

\- Donc vous savez ce qu'il est et ce que je suis. Pensez-vous toujours que nous sommes amis ? »

Il prononça ce dernier mot avec une moue de dégoût.

« Je pense que vous avez dépassé ce stade aujourd'hui, rétorqua Cosette, plus calme. Et que mon père a besoin de vous. »

Sa main frotta son visage, puis ses cheveux. Javert était fatigué...puis il se rendit. Battu, lassé, épuisé.

« Je viendrai ce soir, lâcha-t-il.

\- Merveilleux !, s'écria Cosette. Papa sera fou de joie. Il est si seul. »

Le sourire de la jeune baronne illuminait son visage.

« Vous resterez à dîner, monsieur le divisionnaire, ajouta précipitamment Marius de Pontmercy.

\- Si vous le souhaitez. »

La promesse d'un dîner devait être vue comme une récompense à offrir au policier pour sa soumission. Cela amusa Javert. Une telle candeur !

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent puis devant la porte, comme sur une impulsion, Cosette revint vers Javert. Elle se tourna vers son mari, surpris, et le pria de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Toute la bonne humeur du jeune homme était retombée pour laisser la place à une tristesse pleine de compassion. Et il sortit sans rien dire.

Javert était furieusement curieux. Tout à coup, il eut l'impression désagréable que le dîner n'était qu'un prétexte et que les vraies négociations allaient commencer.

Le policier attendait donc de connaître les nouveaux griefs que la jeune femme allait lui porter, ou les nouvelles promesses qu'elle voulait lui arracher. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Vous avez connu ma mère, n'est-ce-pas ? »

La voix était douce mais implacable. Javert se troubla.

« Votre père vous en a parlé ?, demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Papa parle très peu de maman et toujours dans des termes mesurés. Mais je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai moi aussi entendu parler de Jean Valjean et de M. Madeleine, maire de Montreuil-sur-Mer.

\- Que savez-vous d'autre ? »

Le ton de Javert devenait froid et professionnel. Il menait un véritable interrogatoire. Oui, les négociations commençaient enfin.

« Ma mère était à Montreuil, elle y est morte.

\- Que savez-vous de cela ?

\- Mon père m'a dit qu'il était à son chevet quand elle est morte et qu'il est parti immédiatement à ma recherche après cela. Il m'a dit qu'il a du fuir. Vous fuir ! »

Javert sourit sans joie. Maudit Valjean et sa soif d'honnêteté !

« Oui, je connaissais votre mère. Son nom était Fantine.

\- Comment était-elle ? »

Le ton était plein d'espoir. _Que lui avait donc dit son père ?_ Javert voulait honnêtement répondre mais il avait beau examiner le fin visage devant lui, les cheveux blonds épais, les yeux bleus brillants, il ne trouvait aucune ressemblance avec la créature sordide et délabrée qu'il avait arrêtée à Montreuil et qui était morte par sa faute.

« Je suis navré. Cela remonte à si loin. »

 


	10. SCÈNE X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand l'inspecteur Javert se fait accuser de meurtre par la fille de la victime !  
> Et quand un ancien inspecteur de police se rapproche d'un ancien maire...

La jeune baronne de Pontmercy était tellement déçue. Elle baissa la tête. Javert se préparait déjà à se lever pour raccompagner la jeune femme jusqu'à sa porte et reprendre ainsi son travail interrompu. Quelques paroles de consolation et il serait tranquille.

Mais Cosette était une femme forte. Elle se reprit et poursuivit ses questions :

« Et sa vie ? Comment vivait-elle ? »

Là Javert tiqua et renâcla. Il doutait que Valjean, même dans sa crise de conscience, avait dévoilé l'exacte vérité à Cosette sur le métier de sa mère.

« Elle était ouvrière dans l'usine de M. Madeleine, mentit-il par omission.

\- Donc de mon père ? »

Javert acquiesça sans rien dire, se demandant de plus en plus à quel jeu la jeune baronne de Pontmercy jouait avec lui. Elle devait forcément savoir que son père n'était pas son vrai père. Elle était déjà âgée quand Valjean l'avait récupérée chez les Thénardier.

« Et mon vrai père ? »

Donc elle voulait savoir _ça_ ! Javert poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Aucune idée, avoua-t-il. Votre mère était seule lorsqu'elle est morte.

\- Il a du la quitter, ce devait être une femme dépravée. J'en suis sûre, c'est pour cela que mon père l'a chassée de son usine ! Une mauvaise femme ! »

Cosette avait hurlé les derniers mots puis elle se mit à pleurer. Javert était abasourdi, il jeta un regard plein d'espoir sur la porte mais le baron n'entra pas.

Il devait faire face seul. Il le fit maladroitement.

« Vous ne devez pas la juger aussi mal, commença-t-il doucement, essayant de ne pas songer à ce qu'il avait songé à l'époque. Lui aussi avait jugé Fantine comme une femme dépravée... Je sais qu'elle vous aimait. De tout son cœur. Elle... »

Et il se tut devant le regard entendu qu'elle posa sur lui. Il venait de se compromettre. Grillé !

« Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Elle me l'a dit. Elle ne vivait que pour vous. »

Les larmes étaient taries. Cosette souriait doucement, un sourire d'ange qui se transforma en grimace de colère. L'avait-elle manipulé pour le faire parler ?

« Alors c'est mon père qui l'a abandonnée ! Trouvez-le, monsieur Javert ! Trouvez mon père, je vous en prie.

\- C'est impossible ! Cela remonte à des années ! Presque vingt ans aujourd'hui !

\- Vous avez pourchassé et retrouvé mon père à Montreuil, à Paris. Je croyais que vous étiez un bon policier. Ou alors vous avez vieilli ? »

Javert se pencha en avant, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, sans aucune aménité.

« J'ai effectivement vieilli, madame, et je suis en effet un bon policier. Mais je sais reconnaître une cause perdue quand j'en vois une.

\- Alors remboursez votre dette monsieur Javert et trouvez mon père puisque vous avez tué ma mère. »

Là, le coup avait porté. Plus que les larmes, plus que les admonestations, plus que les menaces... Javert retomba sur sa chaise, livide.

« Vous savez cela ?! C'est Valjean qui vous l'a dit ?

\- Non. Mon père ne m'a rien dit de plus sur la mort de ma mère, mais j'ai envoyé des lettres à l'hôpital de Montreuil. On m'a répondu et on m'a raconté toute l'affaire. Tout !

\- Alors vous savez aussi que votre mère était... »

Les yeux bleus se brouillèrent et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent. Réelles ou factices ? Javert ne savait pas trancher. La fille de Jean Valjean avait hérité de sa capacité à jouer un rôle.

« Oui, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle se sacrifiait pour moi. Je croyais que c'était du vice. »

Javert ne répondit pas. Lui aussi l'avait cru. De toutes les filles perdues. Puis, il murmura, perdu dans le passé :

« Elle n'était pas belle. Elle avait fait couper ses cheveux et arracher les dents de devant. Elle est tombée malade, la tuberculose manifestement, et elle est morte à l'hôpital. Grâce aux bons soins de votre père, elle a vécu ses derniers jours dignement.

\- Et vous ? »

Une accusation... Javert prit un souffle avant de répondre.

« Il y a eu une altercation avec un bourgeois. Je suis intervenu. Je l'ai arrêtée. Votre père m'a empêché de la faire mettre en prison. Votre mère me suppliait de la libérer pour vous. Elle ne parlait que de vous. Et je suis resté sourd. »

Puis, malgré lui, les mots suivants sortirent de sa gorge serrée :

« Je me suis damné ce jour-là. »

Il baissa la tête, le fantôme de Fantine n'était pas un bon souvenir. Un de plus.

« Et ensuite ?, reprit Cosette, fermement.

\- Ensuite, j'ai découvert que M. Madeleine était Jean Valjean. Un forçat évadé. Je le soupçonnais. Un homme qui m'avait humilié devant mes hommes, devant mes supérieurs et se jouait de moi depuis des années. Je suis allé le chercher à l'hôpital pour l'arrêter. J'étais fou de joie et de colère. Je n'ai pas fait attention au lieu, je ne voyais que Jean Valjean. Et j'ai haussé la voix pour le forcer à me suivre. Mais il était au chevet de votre mère. Et...

\- Et ?

\- J'ai fait peur à votre mère. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec elle. Son cœur n'a pas tenu. Elle était si fragile et j'étais si effrayant pour elle...qu'elle est morte par ma faute. Votre père, Valjean, m'a dit... Dieu ! Il m'a dit que je l'avais tuée...et moi, je n'en ai eu cure. Comme si...comme si sa mort n'avait aucune importance. Je vous prie de me pardonner. Pardon ! »

Javert se tut, le cœur gonflé par l'émotion. Il porta sa main à son visage et fut surpris d'y trouver des larmes. Cosette ne disait rien, elle le regardait fixement, sans aucune compassion, puis elle murmura :

« Votre récit corrobore celui des nonnes qui soignèrent ma mère. Et c'est dans la fosse commune qu'on a jeté son cadavre. »

Javert ne sut que dire, il se reprenait à grand peine et Cosette, la fille de Fantine, n'avait pas fini son exhortation.

« Quand j'ai appris la mort de ma mère, enfin les circonstances exactes de sa mort, je vous ai détesté, monsieur. Puis j'ai compris que vous n'avez fait que votre devoir de policier. Et je vous ai pardonné.

\- Non, je n'ai pas agi en bon policier, opposa faiblement Javert. J'aurai du tout d'abord vérifier votre existence et faire soigner votre mère. Jean Valjean pouvait attendre, votre mère, non. J'ai été stupide, présomptueux et cruel. »

Cosette ne répondit pas. Elle avait peut-être pardonné au policier mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était en paix avec sa mère. Ou avec lui.

« Et mon père ? »

Javert et Cosette se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant et le divisionnaire céda, encore, pour le repos de Cosette et pour rembourser sa dette envers Fantine.

Décidément, on lui retirait toute possibilité de régler toute sa vie avec sa propre vie. Un plongeon dans la Seine ne suffisait plus.

« Je vais faire tout mon possible.

\- Je vous en remercie, monsieur Javert. »

A cet instant, le policier se demanda si ce n'était pas intentionnellement que la jeune femme oubliait si souvent son titre. Une manière de ne pas voir quel genre d'homme elle avait en face d'elle. Occulter sa fonction.

Ils se saluèrent avec une politesse froide et Cosette quitta enfin son bureau, abandonnant derrière elle un homme dévasté.

Fantine ! _Une robe rouge, un jour de neige, Montreuil._

Honnêtement, le policier ne voyait pas comment mener à bien cette enquête. Retrouver le père de Cosette ? Un client de Fantine ? Un homme qui avait profité d'elle ? Un violeur responsable de sa déchéance ? Peut-être à l'hôpital de Montreuil elle avait fait des confidences à quelqu'un ? Une des sœurs de charité ?

Javert soupira avec lassitude. Retourner à Montreuil était donc la seule solution. Il en haït l'idée.

 

La journée terminée, Javert passa à son appartement et se changea. Il ne souhaitait pas déranger la riche famille des Gillenormand-Pontmercy avec son uniforme de policier...et surtout affoler Jean Valjean en lui rappelant à tout instant la fonction qu'il incarnait.

Puis il se rendit au 6, rue des Filles-du-Calvaire.

A peine entré dans le salon, richement décoré, Javert fut accueilli par une Cosette souriante et affable. Une véritable maîtresse de maison. Oubliée la colère de l'après-midi. Un regard entendu de la jeune femme lui fit bien comprendre que cette affaire ne se jouait qu'entre eux deux. Javert se tut donc.

Et Cosette était si belle et si gracieuse. Il était évident qu'elle avait conquis tous les cœurs de la maison et qu'elle régnait sur tout le monde avec douceur et gentillesse. Et fermeté. On reconnaissait Valjean derrière Cosette.

« Papa est dans le jardin, annonça-t-elle. Il se repose. Venez ! »

Elle le prit familièrement par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'au fameux banc derrière le bosquet sur lequel se tenait un Valjean fatigué. Seul. Javert fut touché de le voir aussi affaibli. Valjean accusait rarement son âge mais là, il paraissait bien plus vieux que ses soixante ans.

Lorsqu'il vit Javert, Valjean eut un sourire étonné.

« Le voici papa, lança Cosette en souriant. Marius et moi, nous sommes allés le chercher.

\- Pardonnez-leur, Javert. Ils savent se montrer persuasifs.

\- Vous ne savez pas à quel point, en effet. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, hésitants et gênés. Cosette les laissa seuls et leur promit du thé.

Le policier resta debout, raide, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. C'était la première fois qu'il venait chez Valjean en costume civil, sans son uniforme de police. Même si le style restait strict et l'allure militaire, il n'était plus l'inspecteur Javert. Il était simplement M. Javert. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il visitait Jean Valjean sans une raison valable, sans une obligation impérative. Mais là... Il rendait une visite de courtoisie. Et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappait pas et le rendait amer. Valjean, compréhensif, eut un geste pour le faire s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Venez Javert. Vous voir debout ainsi devant moi me rappelle trop l'inspecteur Javert face à M. Madeleine. »

Un rappel pénible. Mais cela poussa Javert à obéir. Il s'assit sur le banc, toujours un peu perdu. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Pénible. Profond. Et on sentait l'agacement du divisionnaire monter peu à peu. Il n'était pas à sa place et trouvait tout cela ridicule. Il se préparait à partir lorsque Valjean le stupéfia, comme à son habitude.

« Savez-vous jouer aux échecs Javert ?

\- Un peu, répondit prudemment le policier.

\- Que diriez-vous d'une partie ?

\- Contre vous ?!

\- Bien entendu, sourit Valjean avec bonhomie. Une petite partie d'échecs amicale.

\- Amicale ?, répéta sèchement Javert. Sommes-nous des amis Valjean ?

\- Je me pose encore la question Javert. »

Javert se leva, il hésitait à partir...puis il prit une décision et se tourna vers Valjean, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Va pour une partie d'échecs. »

Valjean fut surpris puis un large sourire illumina son visage. Le vieil homme se leva avec empressement. Disparue la fatigue, il fut heureux d'entraîner Javert dans la maison, abandonnant le jardin.

Dans un salon tranquille de la vaste demeure des Pontmercy se trouvait une table d'échecs toute prête, attendant les joueurs patiemment. Les deux hommes s'y retrouvèrent et se préparèrent à jouer. Inconsciemment, Javert choisit les blancs, il restait un agent de police, les forces de l'ordre, les chevaliers de la lumière... Et Valjean, l'homme de l'ombre, le forçat évadé, le voleur, prit les noirs, comme de juste.

La partie commença. Le silence s'installa mais cette fois c'était un silence serein. Les joueurs se concentraient.

Valjean ne mit pas longtemps à battre Javert. Ce dernier fut étonné de la rapidité de sa défaite. Valjean lui lança en riant :

« J'ai toujours un coup d'avance sur vous, Javert.

\- Comme d'habitude Valjean. Comme toujours. »

La voix était sèche mais les yeux gris étaient pleins d'humour et étincelaient.

« Que diriez-vous d'une autre partie ?, proposa Valjean.

\- Je tâcherai de faire mieux et de vous battre.

\- Bien entendu, cher inspecteur. Vous pouvez toujours essayer. »

La conversation était étrange mais pas déplaisante. Les pions furent replacés et la partie reprit...pour se terminer aussi rapidement que la précédente. Cette fois, Javert se permit d'émettre un juron et Valjean éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« Vous jouez un peu en effet, mon pauvre inspecteur. Il va vous falloir vous entraîner fort pour pouvoir me battre.

\- C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer, monsieur le maire. Je travaille, moi ! »

Le rire de Valjean fut communicatif et Javert se mit à son tour à rire. Bientôt, les deux hommes étaient pris dans un fou-rire, plus du à la nervosité qu'à un réel amusement.

 

 


	11. SCÈNE XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le monde pourrait-il tourner plus étrangement ? Le monde de Jean Valjean...

Les deux hommes étaient censés jouer aux échecs mais ils riaient, ils riaient à en perdre haleine.

Javert se calma le premier et frappa du poing sur la table d'échecs, les yeux étincelants comme des diamants au soleil. Valjean fut tout à coup hypnotisés par eux et eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur les paroles de Javert.

Valjean n'avait jamais remarqué les yeux du policier, leur beauté, leur profondeur. Même à Montreuil, même dans la barricade, il ne les avait pas notés. Et là...

« Vous feriez moins le malin Valjean si nous jouions aux cartes !

\- Vous savez jouer aux cartes Javert ?

\- Les nuits de veille sont longues chez les policiers et les gardes de Toulon se sont fait un plaisir de me l'enseigner. »

La mention de Toulon ne fut pas une heureuse initiative. Ils le sentirent tous les deux. Il y avait encore tellement de non-dits entre eux. Le passé était un fantôme terrifiant. Mais Valjean passa outre et se leva pour se précipiter à la porte, surprenant Javert.

« Cosette !, hurla l'ancien forçat dans le couloir. Cosette !

\- Oui papa ?, répondit une voix féminine, légèrement inquiète.

\- A-t-on des cartes à jouer ?

\- Non, papa. Mais le dîner sera bientôt servi, ne traînez pas trop !

\- Oui, ma chérie. »

Javert sourit à la remarque de Cosette. On aurait dit qu'elle prévenait deux enfants et non deux adultes, la cinquantaine passée. Valjean revint s'asseoir, déçu...comme un vrai gosse...

« Pas de cartes. Navré, Javert.

\- Je vous apporterai des cartes la prochaine fois et ce sera à mon tour de fanfaronner.

\- Car il y aura une prochaine fois ? »

Valjean avait posé la question de façon anodine et Javert lui-même fut étonné d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Il se reprit aussitôt, furieux contre lui-même.

« Pardonnez-moi Valjean. Je ne voulais surtout pas m'imposer, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Ces mots sont sortis involontairement. »

Valjean posa sa main sur le bras de Javert pour le calmer.

« Je serai enchanté de vous revoir Javert, et pas dans trois mois. Ce serait un plaisir. Vraiment !

\- Merci Valjean. Une dernière partie avant le dîner ?

\- Cosette ne sera pas contente, mais tant pis ! »

Et comme deux gamins, en effet, ils jouèrent. Javert perdit à nouveau. Encore. Et encore. Cosette, la baronne de Pontmercy, dut aller les chercher elle-même pour les arracher à leur jeu et les amener à table, le visage courroucé.

 

Le dîner fut calme. L'ambiance était lourde. Personne ne parlait et le silence se faisait pesant. Il y avait M. Gillenormand, sa fille, Marius et Cosette, Valjean et Javert. Aucun ne parlait. Puis M. Gillenormand interrogea le nouveau venu.

« Vous êtes un ami de mon petit-fils, monsieur Javert ? »

Marius s'étouffa dans son verre de vin et Javert dut lutter contre l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'avaient-ils dans cette famille à vouloir faire de lui un ami ?

« Une connaissance, monsieur, répondit simplement Javert.

\- Monsieur le divisionnaire m'a sauvé la vie le jour des barricades. Il a aidé M. Fauchelevent à me ramener à la maison, grand-père. »

Le regard que posa le vieil homme sur Javert brillait d'une reconnaissance éternelle.

« Et il ne t'a pas dénoncé !?, » ajouta M. Gillenormand en souriant.

Javert ne répondit pas, il hocha la tête, essayant d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Valjean, Marius de Pontmercy... Que d'épines plantées dans ses flancs.

« Vous étiez aux barricades, monsieur ?, reprit le patriarche, infatigable bavard.

\- En effet, monsieur. »

Javert se tut, décidé à cesser cette conversation mais tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres et attendait la suite. Valjean l'examinait avec des yeux brillants d'intérêt. En fait, personne ne savait vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé là.

Javert se contraignit à poursuivre :

« Le préfet m'avait envoyé personnellement espionner les barricades du quartier de Saint-Merry. Je devais ramener le plus possible d'informations afin d'éviter trop de morts inutiles et...faciliter les arrestations...

\- Vous avez une silhouette connue, rétorqua Marius, incrédule. Il était certain que vous allier vous faire prendre tôt ou tard.

\- J'ai visité plusieurs barricades avant d'arriver à la vôtre, opposa Javert, une pointe d'orgueil dans la voix. Personne ne m'a reconnu jusqu'à ce petit gamin. Un malin, très observateur.

\- Il s'appelait Gavroche, murmura Marius, attristé. »

Gavroche, le frère d'Eponine et d'Azelma...fusillé par les soldats...

« Un enfant dans une barricade, quel malheur !, jeta la tante de Marius, elle aussi navrée.

\- Je vous ai reconnu aussi, reprit Marius, peu convaincu par les paroles du policier.

\- J'étais démasqué, jeta Javert avec suffisance. Je ne faisais plus l'effort de me cacher.

\- Et malgré tout, vous avez sauvé mon petit-fils !, s'écria M. Gillenormand. Je ne saura vous remercier convenablement, monsieur. Vous et votre ami, M. Fauchelevent, vous avez toute ma gratitude.

\- Merci, monsieur, » répondirent ensemble Valjean et Javert.

Cette fois, Javert ne reprit pas M. Gillenormand, il était bien l'ami de Valjean et Valjean était le sien. Une amitié était en train de naître entre les deux hommes, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Et en ce moment, M. Javert ?, » demanda inopinément Cosette, voulant dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet que les barricades.

Les barricades étaient un sujet sensible dans cette demeure. Marius pleurait encore ses amis tous disparus durant ces funestes jours de juin 1832 et son père avait tellement souffert un an après le sauvetage de son futur gendre lorsqu'il se mourrait de chagrin. Mauvais souvenirs.

« En ce moment, je suis sur une affaire de cambriolages. Assez prenante je dois l'avouer, » répondit poliment Javert.

Et une fois encore, les personnes présentes dans la pièce, serviteurs compris, regardèrent le policier avec attention. Javert dut se faire violence. Il n'était ni un homme bavard, ni un homme éloquent.

« Des maisons sont cambriolées alors que leurs propriétaires sont présents. Audacieux et efficaces, mais dangereux. Si un jour, ils réveillent quelqu'un... Ils passeront aux Assises et perdront leur tête !

\- Ce ne sont pas des meurtriers Javert, » opposa doucement Valjean.

Javert regarda fixement Valjean, un regard acéré qui troubla l'ancien forçat.

« Pas encore Val...Fauchelevent. Mais c'est prévisible. Ils sont habiles mais téméraires. La témérité n'est pas si éloignée de la bêtise. Et dans leur cas, ils ont déjà poussé les choses très loin. Trop loin.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ?, » demanda Cosette, d'une petite voix incertaine.

Javert repoussa son assiette, encore à moitié pleine. Un bon ragoût de viande cependant. Le divisionnaire posa ses coudes sur la table, inconsciemment, il s'installait comme s'il était à son bureau de la préfecture. Il croisa ses mains et plaça son menton sur ses doigts. Un instant, il relâcha son attention et dévoila son épuisement profond.

Oui, il ne dormait pas bien depuis la mort d'Antoine...et cette affaire le minait. Elle durait depuis trop longtemps et tournait la police en ridicule. Donc lui en ridicule. Il ne supportait pas cette tension permanente. Presque chaque semaine, une nouvelle maison cambriolée était signalée à son attention et il ne découvrait rien. A en devenir fou !

« Ils pénètrent dans les chambres et vident les armoires, les malles, tandis que les propriétaires dorment à deux pas. Cela ne peut pas durer. Une nuit, ils réveilleront quelqu'un et cette personne sera un obstacle à éliminer. C'est inévitable.

\- Avez-vous une piste ?, » demanda Marius.

Javert était décontenancé par l'intérêt qu'on portait à ses histoires.

« Oui et non, admit le divisionnaire, en souriant amèrement. Des témoignages, des coïncidences à vérifier. Un travail de longue haleine. Rien de concret ni de significatif. »

Même M. Chabouillet, cependant son patron de longue date, commençait à lui demander des comptes. C'était des maisons de la riche bourgeoisie qui étaient touchées, il fallait que cela cesse.

« Depuis combien de temps cette affaire dure-t-elle ? »

C'était à nouveau Cosette qui parlait, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix. C'était une âme douce et bienveillante...malgré tout. Malgré l'homme qu'il était. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait.

Cela n'échappa pas à Javert qui pencha la tête sur le côté, amusé par ce retournement de situation.

« Des semaines.

\- Et depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas bien dormi ?

\- Des semaines, admit Javert, avec un petit sourire las. Mais c'est toujours ainsi durant une enquête. Jusqu'au coup de filet final.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Valjean. A Montreuil, vos horaires étaient impossibles et vos hommes se plaignaient souvent de votre endurance. Peu de jours de repos.

\- Je suis tenace, c'est un fait, mais je me suis toujours efforcé de bien faire mon travail.

\- Je le sais Javert. Je l'ai toujours su. Je ne vous ai jamais blâmé pour ça. Je vous ai blâmé pour votre manque d'empathie.

\- Je m'efforce de changer, Valjean. Je m'efforce de changer.

\- Et j'en suis heureux ! Vous êtes un remarquable policier. Vous l'avez toujours été. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

\- Merci Valjean. Mais je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait convaincu. »

La conversation entre les deux hommes surprenait les autres convives. M. Gillenormand (et sa fille) ne saisissait pas ce que signifiait ce Valjean utilisé par le policier ou ses allusions à Montreuil. Quelque chose venait de se passer qui allégeait l'atmosphère. Comme une trêve ou un accord conclu entre deux adversaires.

Le reste du repas fut plus facile. Plus détendu. Cosette et Marius se perdirent dans l'évocation du futur bébé qui allait arriver. Gillenormand était heureux d'être enfin arrière grand-père et rêvait d'un héritier Pontmercy, sa fille partageant ses vues, comme toujours. Valjean participait avec joie à cette discussion. Le vieux forçat aurait aimé une petite-fille, un doux mélange de Cosette et de Marius. Une petite fille nommée Fantine... Cosette rétorqua en riant qu'elle préférait pour sa part Jeanne en l'honneur de son père. Cela fit sourire Valjean, _« encore une Jeanne ! »_ Marius aimait beaucoup Eponine. Le prénom le laissait toujours rêveur. _Eponine..._

Même si on sentait une certaine réserve de la part du policier, Javert écoutait avec indulgence les propos bêtifiants de l'assemblée et gardait un petit sourire, légèrement amusé.

Puis ce fut la fin de la soirée et Javert prit congé du baron et de la baronne avec déférence, surpris par l'heure si tardive.

Et il n'y eut pas que l'heure qui le surprit.

Cosette le retint par la main, un sourire incertain aux lèvres.

_Oui, elle avait crié, oui, elle avait été cruelle mais elle n'était pas mauvaise._

« Quand nous ferez-vous le plaisir de revenir nous rendre visite, monsieur Javert ?

\- Et pas dans trois mois !, » ajouta Marius, amusé.

Les joues un peu trop rouges du baron démontrait à merveille que le jeune homme avait un peu abusé de la boisson au dîner. Un excellent Chambertin.

« Je ne sais pas. Je..., balbutia Javert.

\- Revenez mercredi prochain, monsieur, reprit Cosette, en accentuant le sourire. Oui le mercredi deviendra le jour de l'inspecteur Javert ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- C'est une excellente idée, ma chérie, » fit Marius avec chaleur.

Devant cet assaut de mondanités, Javert ne savait pas quoi dire. Jamais, on ne l'avait invité de plein gré à une réception ou à un dîner. On l'invitait par dépit, parce qu'il appartenait à la police, parce qu'il détenait une certaine autorité...mais jamais pour lui.

Javert allait refuser catégoriquement...puis il aperçut les yeux, brillants de joie de Valjean. Plein d'espoir aussi. Et il fut saisi.

« Vous avez promis de me battre aux cartes, rappelez-vous Javert, dit Valjean.

\- Jouer aux cartes ? Mon Dieu !, fit Cosette, consternée. Vous allez transformer cette maison honorable en tripot.

\- Cosette !, crièrent les trois hommes en même temps, le père, le grand-père, le mari, un soupçon de colère dans la voix devant le mot cru qu'elle avait employé.

\- Il y a de l'idée, madame la baronne, répondit enfin le policier, cette fois clairement amusé. Mais je n'irais pas jusque là. Je viendrais donc mercredi prochain. Si cela m'est possible, bien entendu. »

Et il salua encore avant de partir de la maison.

La soirée l'avait surpris, ce fut agréable. Il se devait de le reconnaître. Il n'avait pas été moqué, ni insulté, ni traité en subalterne... Lui, un gitan né au bagne, un mouchard, un simple cogne...accepté et toléré dans une maison de la riche bourgeoisie ? Il était vrai qu'il était divisionnaire maintenant, mais cela ne retirait rien de l'infamie de sa naissance ou de sa carrière.

Le monde, décidément, ne tournait plus rond depuis ces maudites barricades.

Le monde de Jean Valjean !


	12. SCÈNE XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devenir deux amis ? Vraiment ?

La semaine fut éprouvante. Les cambrioleurs firent encore parler d'eux puis l'inévitable se produisit. Un serviteur au sommeil léger se réveilla durant un cambriolage et on retrouva son corps le lendemain dans la cour de la maison. Égorgé.

_Merde !_

Javert alla sur les lieux. Amer. Il n'aimait pas avoir raison dans ces cas-là...et il avait souvent raison. A part l'affaire Jean Valjean...et Fantine..., Javert avait souvent raison en matière criminelle. Mais cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

Le seul point positif qu'il trouva à cette triste affaire fut la rapidité de la mort du malheureux. Égorgé proprement, il n'avait pas souffert. Ce n'était pas Patron-Minette, on n'avait pas _« joué »_ avec lui.

Le divisionnaire convoqua l'inspecteur-principal Walle et à deux ils décidèrent un plan de surveillance serrée de la ville. Le préfet permit à Javert de mobiliser plus d'hommes à cette affaire suite à cet assassinat.

Ce fut un travail d'organisation et de vérification à mener pendant plusieurs jours.

Un jour, un témoin serait plus prolixe et une piste serait découverte. Enfin !

Ce travail était donc harassant et prenant.

Et les nuits...

Les nuits n'étaient pas reposantes pour le divisionnaire. Toutes les nuits, Javert continuait à étudier les rapports d'arrestation de prostituées. Il avait déjà vérifié les cinq dernières années et en était fier.

D'autres femmes avaient été sauvées, d'autres enfants perdus avaient retrouvé une vie plus digne. Mais des femmes avaient définitivement disparu et des enfants étaient morts depuis longtemps. Javert était fier de son travail de recherche et en même temps plein d'amertume. Et toujours aucune trace de cette fameuse Dulcie.

Ce petit travail d'archiviste ne lui attirait pas que des amitiés, bien au contraire. Des policiers, des inspecteurs et même des commissaires demandèrent une audience auprès du divisionnaire, en compagnie du préfet, pour lui demander de rendre des comptes.

A force de remuer la boue...

Javert restait ferme sur ses positions et M. Chabouillet essayait d'arrondir les angles. On permit au divisionnaire de continuer son œuvre de sauveteur de prostituées... On devait attendre simplement qu'il commette une faute pour le casser... Javert ne s'attendait à rien d'autre de la part de ses supérieurs.

 

La semaine passa lentement et le mercredi revint. Sans s'en rendre compte, Javert avait attendu ce jour avec impatience. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la préfecture, passant devant le policier de garde qui le saluait avec déférence lorsque le policier se rappela un chose qu'il avait promise. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme de garde et lui demanda :

« Gembrel, pourriez-vous me rendre un service ?

\- Bien entendu, monsieur le divisionnaire. »

Un torse bombé, des bottes qui claquaient, une belle position de garde-à-vous. Javert apprécia et hocha la tête.

« Pourriez-vous me donner un paquet de cartes à jouer ?

\- Des cartes ?

\- Pour jouer. Est-ce que vous savez où en trouver un ?

\- Dans la salle de garde, monsieur. Il y a plusieurs paquets. Je vous en apporte un immédiatement.

\- Merci Gembrel. »

Gembrel, un jeune inspecteur de troisième classe. Efficace mais pas toujours très procédurier.

Le policier s'exécuta et revint rapidement. Il donna les cartes à son supérieur. Devant les sourcils levés de son subalterne, Javert crut bon de se justifier.

« Une veille à mener.

\- A votre service, monsieur le divisionnaire. »

Le policier semblait plein d'espoir en le regardant. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Gembrel était son collègue. Javert avait en effet joué aux cartes avec lui. Il avait joué avec tous. Les nuits de garde étaient longues et passablement ennuyeuses et Javert était souvent présent.

Javert fut tout de même surpris par son ton appuyé. Lui aussi devait s'ennuyer seul, à son poste de garde à la préfecture. Son collègue devait être parti faire une ronde dans les locaux abandonnés de la préfecture.

« Navré Gembrel, je ne reste pas à la préfecture pour cette veille. »

Il y eut une légère déception visible dans les yeux du jeune homme mais ce dernier s'inclina en souhaitant une bonne nuit au divisionnaire.

Javert partit d'un pas léger jusqu'à la demeure des Pontmercy. Cette fois, personne n'eut l'air surpris ou inquiet en le voyant, même si Javert avait conservé son uniforme bien sanglé.

Il s'était pressé, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de passer chez lui pour se changer.

Et ce fut avec un réel plaisir qu'il serra la main de Valjean. Un sourire réjoui illuminait les traits de l'ancien forçat, tandis qu'il souhaitait le bonjour au policier.

« Une partie d'échecs ?, proposa-t-il, sans lâcher la main de Javert, une main longue et puissante, que Javert avait dégantée.

\- Une partie de piquet ?, » opposa le divisionnaire.

Il sortit le paquet de cartes de sa poche et l'exhiba, un grand sourire adoucissait ses traits. Valjean se mit à rire.

« Je connais bien le piquet. Peut-être serez-vous surpris, cher inspecteur.

\- Nous verrons bien, monsieur le maire. »

Ils se regardèrent, amusés de se retrouver dans les mêmes rôles que la semaine précédente. Ils se lâchèrent enfin les mains et Valjean entraîna à nouveau Javert à sa suite.

Ils arrivèrent dans la même petite pièce que la dernière fois. Il faisait chaud malgré la saison. Valjean entrouvrit une fenêtre pour aérer un peu et refroidir l'atmosphère. Cette fois, Cosette avait fait préparer la pièce à l'avance, une cafetière était prête, remplie de café bien chaud, et des biscuits étaient disposés sur un plateau d'argent. Javert leva un sourcil en direction de Valjean et l'ancien forçat expliqua que Cosette voulait être sûre qu'ils soient bien à leur aise.

« Voulez-vous une tasse de café Javert ? A moins qu'un verre d'alcool...

\- Du café serait parfait, répondit le policier. Je ne bois pas d'alcool.

\- Jamais ?, fit Valjean étonné.

\- Rarement, » asséna Javert, d'une voix sèche.

Un souvenir précis d'Antoine, la première fois dans son salon, le verre de cognac à la main, lui revint à l'esprit et refroidit sa joie d'être là. Ce fait n'échappa pas à Valjean, qui vit bien la tristesse dans l'attitude de Javert mais n'en comprit pas la raison.

Fermement Valjean servit deux tasses de café brûlant et s'assit à la table pour la partie de cartes. Javert se secoua et d'un geste ample, il retira sa veste d'uniforme, défaisant les boutons, retirant le col de cuir, dévoilant sa chemise immaculée. Il n'était plus le même homme sans son uniforme. Plus humble, plus serein. Il le savait. Enfin, il remonta les manches, laissant apparaître les muscles des avants-bras couverts de poils noirs et brillants de sueur.

« En avant Valjean. Prêt pour une partie ?

\- Vous me semblez bien sûr de vous, inspecteur.

\- Le piquet est un jeu de mouchards et de cognes, pas de bourgeois. Sauf votre respect, monsieur le maire. »

Et d'un geste habitué, Javert se mit à battre les cartes en dardant ses yeux clairs sur le bleu d'azur des yeux de Jean Valjean.

« Alors distribuez les cartes, inspecteur Javert. »

Et ce fut aussitôt fait.

Mais Javert n'avait pas menti. Il avait appris le piquet à Toulon et avait souvent joué depuis le bagne. Et même s'il ne le pratiquait pas régulièrement, il savait fort bien y jouer.

Donc Javert fut ravi de voir Valjean perdre son petit air suffisant et afficher une expression concentrée. Ainsi ses nuits de veille passées à supporter les bavardages de ses collègues, gardes ou policiers, étaient en train de payer. Avec un sourire éclatant, Javert remporta la partie.

Content de lui, le divisionnaire s'étira dans sa chaise, levant les bras derrière son dos, comme un chat s'étirant au soleil. Puis il prit sa tasse de café et la sirota avec plaisir.

Il avait toujours ses yeux brillants de mille feux et son sourire réjoui adoucissait son visage. Valjean le contemplait, touché par la joie qui illuminait ses yeux métallisés.

L'ancien forçat se demanda tout à coup si quelqu'un d'autre avait déjà vu l'inspecteur Javert aussi calme et détendu, aussi heureux de vivre. Peut-être ce jeune homme ? Antoine ?

« Une revanche Javert ?

\- A votre service, monsieur le maire. »

Et une nouvelle partie commença.

C'était plus long que les échecs car cette fois les deux hommes savaient jouer. Et le piquet n'était pas un jeu si simple en réalité.

Les deux hommes étaient tellement concentrés sur le jeu qu'ils n'entendirent pas Cosette les appelant pour le dîner, une note d'exaspération dans la voix. Lorsqu'elle se décida à venir les chercher elle-même, une fois encore.

Elle s'apprêtait à crier mais elle se tut, ébahie par ce qu'elle vit.

D'un côté, son père, si prude, si timide, la veste retirée, le col ouvert, sans la cravate, le front brillant de sueur, il avait même sorti son tabac et fumait la pipe...de l'autre, l'inspecteur Javert, si raide, si imposant, les avants-bras nus, la chemise entrouverte dévoilant quelques poils sombres de son torse, les cheveux détachés et retombant sur ses épaules, en une vague grisonnante, il y avait encore une tasse de café à portée de sa main et des miettes de gâteaux parsemaient la place devant lui.

« Messieurs, gronda Cosette, une fois revenue à elle. Il est l'heure de dîner ! »

Personne ne lui répondit, la jeune baronne allait répéter plus fort et avec plus de colère lorsque Valjean frappa la table de ses cartes.

« A moi la partie, Javert ! »

Il remportait la partie. Javert avait été heureux d'afficher sa victoire, Valjean avait le succès modeste. Il se permit un petit sourire ravi. Mais ses yeux étincelaient de plaisir. L'inspecteur inclina la tête avec déférence.

« Mes félicitations, monsieur le maire. Vous avez fort bien joué, pour un bourgeois.

\- C'est qu'il y a du voleur en moi, inspecteur. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un mouchard, monsieur le maire. Comment avez-vous donc appris le piquet ?

\- A Faverolles, dans une autre vie. Avec ma sœur et mon beau-frère. Et mes parents. Lorsque je n'étais que Jean Valjean.

\- Je suis désolé, Valjean. Je ne voulais pas vous attrister. »

Jean Valjean s'était mis lentement à pleurer, des souvenirs revenaient au vieil homme, ravivés par le jeu. Sa famille disparue, les soirées de veille à jouer aux cartes. L'un de leur seul luxe. Une autre vie en effet.

Javert était gêné et ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider lorsque ses sens perçurent enfin la présence de la jeune femme devant la porte. Il fut étonné de ne pas l'avoir repérée plus tôt.

Cosette n'avait rien dit pour ne pas déranger les deux hommes et pour entendre la conversation, elle avait été captivée par les propos de son père. La famille de son père adoptif ? A Faverolles ?

Elle aurait voulu en savoir tellement plus. Doucement, elle s'approcha de Valjean et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Doucement, pour le soutenir, pour le réconforter.

« Viens papa. Viens manger. Tu es fatigué.

\- Merci ma chérie, » murmura Valjean.

L'ancien forçat saisit une des mains de sa fille et l'embrassa avec chaleur. Javert fut saisi par la scène, une telle tendresse venant d'un homme tel que Jean-le-Cric, un homme qui avait connu l'enfer du bagne.

Les deux êtres, si proches, le père et la fille, restèrent ainsi quelques instants, à se câliner mutuellement...puis Valjean se reprit et se leva. Il avait vieilli de dix ans et semblait tout à coup plus fragile. Javert se précipita à son aide lorsqu'il le vit vaciller. Le soutenant au niveau des coudes. Solidement.

« Merci Javert, sourit Valjean.

\- Plus de piquet. Cela vous fait trop de mal, grogna la voix autoritaire de Javert, cachant mal l'inquiétude du policier.

\- Vous dites cela car je vous ai encore battu Javert !

\- Ne me tentez pas Valjean ! Je risque de demander une revanche.

\- Cher Javert ! Merci d'être là ! »

Javert ne comprenait pas ces remerciements immérités. Pour sa part, il ne voyait que les larmes de l'ancien forçat dont il se sentait responsable et se fustigeait pour cela. Il secoua la tête sans répondre et aida Valjean à remettre sa veste. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à rectifier sa propre tenue, Valjean lui lança :

« Simplement, merci d'accepter de venir me voir. D'être mon ami.

\- Vous êtes un vieux fou sentimental Valjean. Je viens juste vérifier si le forçat en rupture de ban sommeille toujours. Simple précaution de prudence élémentaire. »

 

 


	13. SCÈNE XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et Javert a peur pour son ami...car Jean Valjean est son ami, non ?

Valjean rit, ragaillardi, et regarda Javert retrouver son uniforme complet, raide et sanglé. Et sa coiffure stricte, les cheveux attachés dans la nuque avec un ruban noir. L'inspecteur Javert était de retour, il ne manquait que la matraque.

Cosette aida son père à s'habiller correctement, faire le nœud de sa cravate semblait d'une difficulté extrême pour les doigts tremblants du vieil homme.

_M. Madeleine et ses nœuds de cravate._ Le souvenir fit sourire Javert, même si c'était un sourire un peu forcé.

Puis Javert prêta son bras à Valjean pour descendre l'escalier en direction de la salle à manger. Le dîner attendait depuis longtemps. Cosette les précédait et donnait des ordres à Nicolette et Toussaint pour que le repas soit enfin servi.

« Vous êtes malade Valjean ?, souffla discrètement Javert à l'oreille de son compagnon, lorsque ce dernier porta sa tête non loin de son épaule, comme pour s'y poser.

\- Simplement fatigué. Fatigué de toute cette comédie. »

Valjean serra fort le bras de Javert et murmura :

« Croyez-vous être le seul à entendre l'appel de la Seine ? »

Javert serra à son tour le bras de Valjean contre le sien avec une force meurtrière et prononça entre ses dents :

« Qui vous l'a dit ? »

Valjean ne put répondre. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger et le repas put enfin commencer.

La conversation porta immédiatement sur Javert et les cambriolages. Ce qui coupa instamment l'appétit au policier. Au grand dam de Valjean.

« Ils ont commis leur premier meurtre il y a deux jours. Un serviteur dévoué et insomniaque.

\- Mon Dieu !, » lança Cosette, horrifiée.

La tante de Marius eut la même expression et les deux femmes se jetèrent un regard épouvanté. Il allait falloir fermer les portes avec soin cette nuit.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit le premier d'une longue série, poursuivit Javert, inconscient ou indifférent à l'angoisse générale. Le préfet commence à mettre la pression. Je ne devrais même pas être là, conclut-il, amèrement.

\- Pourquoi ce serait le premier d'une longue série ?, ne put s'empêcher de demander Valjean. Ce peut être un accident. Ils vont peut-être se montrer plus prudent à l'avenir. Ou cesser leurs mauvaises actions.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je connais. Dans ma carrière, j'ai rencontré d'innombrables criminels. Le plus difficile est le premier pas vers le crime, ensuite le deuxième suit plus facilement et le suivant se fait naturellement. Le meurtre est ainsi. On tue la première fois après mûres réflexions, ou alors dans le feu de l'action sans réflexion justement, mais on ne se pose bientôt plus de questions quant aux autres. Tuer devient une habitude dont il est difficile de se débarrasser. On se trouve mille excuses pour agir. »

Valjean réfléchissait, il ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à sa propre expérience. Le vol du pain lui avait coûté des heures et des heures de réflexion, le vol de l'argenterie fut plus facile et la pièce de Petit-Gervais s'était retrouvée sous son pied sans même qu'il y réfléchisse. Par automatisme.

Cela fit peur à Jean Valjean. Javert avait-il raison sur les criminels ? Non, non !

« Il n'y a aucune rédemption possible ?

\- Vous et votre rédemption ! Vous êtes le seul à y croire autant, Val...Fauchelevent. Le seul à m'avoir convaincu que tout n'était pas irrémédiable. C'est pour cela que j'espère que ces voleurs vont réfléchir à deux fois avant de commettre un cambriolage, ou alors qu'ils vont mieux les organiser. Je ne souhaite pas d'autres meurtres. »

Le silence retomba sur la conversation et Javert se sentit mal à l'aise. Les convives l'observaient avec consternation et horreur. La demeure des Pontmercy était un havre de paix au-milieu d'un monde dévoyé, et lui, Javert, était le transfuge. Il se mit à sourire tristement :

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires. Ce ne sont pas des affaires à raconter lors d'un repas entre gens du monde.

\- N'avez-vous aucune anecdote amusante à raconter ?, » demanda humblement Cosette.

Javert se concentra et trouva une affaire remontant à quelques semaines. Elle avait fait rire la brigade plusieurs jours, même lui avait trouvé la farce drôle.

« Il se trouve que j'ai une affaire de pantalons volés. »

Les sourires revinrent et Javert continua, déjà amusé :

« Un de mes hommes a capturé un tire-laine, spécialisé dans les établissements de bain. Involontairement. Notre voleur avait l'habitude d'entrer avec un pantalon dans ces établissements et d'en ressortir avec un autre, plus neuf et les poches pleines de pièces de monnaie dérobées aux autres clients. Ce jour-là, il a choisi le mauvais pantalon. Celui-là même de mon officier. Lorsque le policier, le sergent Durand, s'est rendu compte du vol, il a cherché partout le voleur. Puis il s'est lancé à sa poursuite dans la rue. Un pantalon d'uniforme de la police ! Tout le monde avait remarqué le voleur. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à l'officier Durand pour mettre la main dessus et le ramener au poste le plus proche. Histoire de récupérer son propre pantalon ! »

Il y eut un instant de stupeur puis un éclat de rire général. Javert n'acheva pas l'histoire. Après cette arrestation spectaculaire, Durand avait reçu un pantalon neuf, offert par la brigade toute entière, tout le monde s'était cotisé pour lui en acheter un, même le divisionnaire avait mis la main à la poche.

Cette histoire avait beaucoup amusé les policiers et Durand faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Donc on riait fort dans le salon si luxueux du baron et de la baronne de Pontmercy. Javert sentit ses joues le brûler en captant le regard intéressé de Valjean.

Le dîner fut plus léger après cela et, surtout, on cessa d'interroger Javert. Ses histoires commençaient à faire peur, on ne savait pas quelle en serait la teneur. Horrible ? Choquante ?

Puis, le dessert à peine entamé, le divisionnaire fit ses salutations et quitta la maison.

 

Il disait la vérité lorsqu'il parlait de pression ou de ne pas pouvoir se permettre d'être présent au dîner, et il n'avait pas réellement menti au policier de service lorsqu'il évoquait une nuit de veille.

Javert fila dans le quartier du dernier cambriolage et retrouva quelques-uns de ses hommes qui l'attendaient impatiemment. Javert était en retard.

Javert était un bon policier. Il avait remarqué un détail concernant les vols. Il s'agissait de demeures plutôt riches, certes, mais pas tant que cela. Elles ne disposaient pas d'une domesticité très développée. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre si on voulait éviter de réveiller une maisonnée. Ce fait était noté dans les rapports mais cela ne mit pas la puce à l'oreille du policier.

Non, ce que Javert avait remarqué c'était que les maisons donnaient toutes sur deux rues, donc elles possédaient deux entrées distinctes. On entrait par la rue des Blancs Manteaux d'un côté et on sortait par la rue de la Mie au Roi de l'autre.

Cela pouvait paraître un détail mais vu que cette caractéristique était habituelle aux maisons cambriolées, ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Peut-être les voleurs voulaient-ils une porte de sortie ? Ou alors il y avait deux équipes ?

Mais voilà. Javert était un bon policier mais il avait mis du temps à à comprendre le détail qui faisait toute la différence. Il n'était pas un magicien, juste un cogne faisant son travail.

Du temps !

Javert s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir détecté plus tôt. Peut-être un mort aurait pu être évité, sans compter les innombrables vols.

Le divisionnaire désirait donc vérifier ce soir le quartier du dernier cambriolage, vérifier si tout se passait comme il l'avait ordonné plus tôt dans la journée.

Son plan était simple.

Javert avait contacté les commissaires de tous les quartiers de Paris afin d'avoir la liste des demeures dont les caractéristiques étaient identiques à celles déjà cambriolées. Puis il avait organisé des patrouilles vêtues en costume civil dans les quartiers encore non cambriolés. Des surveillances furent mises en place également, le plus discrètement possible.

En parallèle de l'action de la préfecture, chaque commissaire de quartier organisait ses propres patrouilles et surveillances. Le travail était ainsi partagé.

La Sûreté servait de lien entre tout le monde. Leur chef, Vidocq avait rencontré plusieurs fois Javert, le divisionnaire. Et les deux hommes s'étaient mis d'accord.

Les hommes de la Sûreté étaient souvent d'anciennes fripouilles, leur chef le premier, mais Javert se devait d'avouer qu'ils étaient efficaces.

_Dieu qu'il avait changé !_

Le monde n'était plus blanc et noir, il était devenu gris.

L'objectif n'était pas de prendre les voleurs en flagrant délit. Des centaines de maisons composaient la liste en sa possession et elle changeait constamment. Ce serait un heureux hasard s'ils surveillaient la bonne demeure. Comme pour Patron-Minette, il manquait à Javert un témoin bien au fait des plans des cambrioleurs.

En fait, le divisionnaire espérait surtout recueillir des informations, repérer le moindre geste suspect et...rassurer le préfet quant au sérieux du travail mené par la brigade.

Javert n'avait jamais imaginé la pression qui pesait sur les épaules du divisionnaire et il bénissait le Ciel d'avoir en face de lui M. Chabouillet, son protecteur...et ami ?...qui le soutenait envers et contre tout, et non l'ancien préfet. M. Gisquet n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour lui, un ancien garde-chiourme nommé à Paris par les bons soins de M. Chabouillet et du comte d'Anglès... Un gitan de surcroît...

Il restait à attendre... A vérifier les témoignages... Des centaines et des centaines de témoignages, allant de la simple délation contre un voisin à des faits plus sérieux évoquant des bruits étranges dans la nuit. Des pistes à suivre pour les anciens cambriolages, des suspects à interroger...et à relâcher...

Javert n'avait rien ! Rien de concret ! Le divisionnaire ne comptait plus ses heures, le dîner du mercredi devenait peu à peu son seul vrai repas pris chaud et assis à table. L'épuisement s'accumulait.

Jusqu'au deuxième meurtre...

Là, la population commença à parler. Et Javert à examiner lui-même les maisons sur la liste. Il fallait agir et agir vite !

Car c'était une maison relevée dans la liste mais pas encore surveillée. Javert n'avait que trop peu d'hommes pour quadriller tout Paris.

Cette fois, une jeune servante avait été tuée. Dix-huit ans. Elle souffrait d'une rage de dents et n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les voleurs l'avaient capturée et proprement égorgée. Combien étaient-ils ? Qui étaient-ils ? Javert n'en dormait plus.

Le meurtre eut lieu un vendredi soir et le lendemain, Javert était sur la brèche, dressant de nouveaux plans. Serrant les dents, aboyant sur ses hommes, se montrant d'une humeur noire. Cette fois, il voulait tout planifier lui-même et ce pour tous les quartiers. Il enverrait ensuite ses instructions accompagnées d'une note impérative du préfet à tous les commissaires pour les soumettre à ses ordres. Des heures de travail mais Javert ne vivait plus en dehors de cette affaire.

D'ailleurs, il ne songeait même plus à Antoine et presque pas à Valjean, tellement il était pris dans cette enquête.

Javert parcourait attentivement la liste de maisons. Des centaines de noms de rues à lire lorsqu'il sursauta. Il vit clairement inscrit la maison Pontmercy.

_Merde !_

 

La panique qui s'empara du policier le surprit lui-même. Il se tenait, blanc de peur, la main posée sur le bureau pour se stabiliser.

Et des images terrifiantes de Cosette égorgée ou de Jean Valjean assassiné tournoyaient dans son esprit et empoisonnaient ses pensées.

« Vous allez bien, monsieur le divisionnaire ?, » demanda une voix inquiète.

Son sergent de garde, le jeune Durand. Le policier au pantalon neuf.

Le jeune homme était nouveau à ce poste et pas encore habitué à être en présence du divisionnaire.

Il avait du frapper et Javert n'avait pas entendu.

Le sang bourdonnait dans ses tempes.

Jean Valjean était en danger et sa famille aussi.

Cosette, Marius... Et les servantes... Nicolette, Toussaint...

« Voulez-vous un peu d'eau, monsieur ? »

Il fallait se reprendre. Javert le fit avec beaucoup de mal. Ce n'était qu'une liste après tout. Il pouvait agir en conséquence.

Javert se reprit et se fustigea pour sa crise de panique ridicule.

« Un fiacre, sergent. J'ai une visite à faire de toute urgence.

\- A cette heure, monsieur ?

\- Un fiacre ! Maintenant ! »

Et le jeune homme obéit prestement à l'ordre aboyé par son supérieur.

Jean Valjean était en danger ? Javert se jura de tout faire pour le protéger, lui et sa famille. Encore fallait-il que l'ancien forçat accepte l'aide d'un ancien garde-chiourme ?

 

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
